When Two Worlds Collide
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: COMPLETE Miki Abbot has to live in her older brothers bad reputation. even when a certain Son of Ipswich takes an interest. will she give into him or stay as friends? Read and find out! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the covenant. Though the boys would be nice to have haha only in my dreams.**

**AN: Yeah I know I haven't finished my other one but this Fic popped into my head and I wanted to see what you think of it!!! please Review.**

I walked into my brothers dorm room and flung myself on his bed. He rolled his eyes as he slapped my legs.

"No Miki, you cant stay in here today." He said grabbing his jacket.

"What little Airy has a date?" I teased. He glared at me and I then realized he really did have a date. "Oh well then."

"Yeah leave." He said pushing me out the door.

"Fine I didn't want to hang with you this weekend anyway." I said flipping my brown hair in his face. He rolled his eyes. It was something we did a lot.

"Good I don't have time to baby sit." Aaron said shutting the door in my face.

"Fine dick head. Your on your own with your Geometry homework." I yelled at the closed door. Growling I turned around to see students frozen in their places as they watched me. Shyly I smiled and walked away. Like usual I found myself in the library. I found my favorite table in the back of the large room and sat down to do my English essay. My topic was the expectations of how we were to act our age. I had no clue how I got stuck with such a lame topic, but I had to try and make it work. I got out my laptop, opened word and started to write:

_Every on has an expectation on how people are supposed to act. Its in our nature as human beings. What would happen to the world if all of those expectation were thrown out the window._

_One day a husband and a wife walked into a Home Depot. Everything seemed normal about the couple. till they went down the isle filled with power tools. At the sight of them the husband runs down the isle picking out the fanciest one._

"_Oh please Martha! I want this one." The husband declares. When the wife informed him that he was not getting the power tool the husband drops to the ground. He starts stomping his feet and flinging his arms while repeatedly crying out. "Its not fair!"_

I read what I wrote and groaned. It was horrible. I couldn't even think of a way to fix it. I hit the backspace and watched my words slowly disappear.

"Don't erase it. I thought it was good." I jumped at the sound of the voice. I turned to see Reid Garwin. My brothers worst enemy, if teenagers could have such things.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said with his cocky smile. I didn't answer him but quickly shut my laptop and packed everything into my back pack.

"You know usually girls don't run away from me." Reid said taking a seat next to me.

"Well this one does." I said standing up.

"And whys that?" Reid asked still smirking.

"Because I don't want to start trouble." I said but he wasn't giving up.

"You think I'll start trouble." He almost sounded amused by my words.

"No, but my brother sure will." I said pushing in my chair.

"Oh and whose your brother." Reid asked. I rolled my eyes. I was only a year younger than him and had been going to school at Spencer since my freshman year. But then again a lot of people didn't know Aaron even had a little sister.

"Aaron Abbot." I replied and Reid's smile grew.

"So your Miki Abbot." He said with almost a laugh. "The other Abbot."

"The other Abbot?" I asked unsure if I should be offended by the way he said it. "Is that the way of saying the looser Abbot."

"No that would be your brother." Reid answered. "I'm not sure about you yet."

"Then lets keep it that way." I said turning my back on him and walking out of the library. I looked down at my watch. I was relieved to see that it was lunch time. I found my friends sitting at the normal spot in the very middle of the cafeteria.

"Its about time Miki." Johnny said as I sat down next to him. "I was afraid I would have to go find you in that disgusting yellow library."

"You wouldn't even know what to do in a library. You might break a nail." I retorted back. "And the library is white by the way."

Johnny rolled his light blue eyes and flipped his curly blond hair out of his eyes. We had been friends since freshman year when my brother had cut a large chunk of my hair from the back. Johnny quickly took me into his dorm room and cut my hair. My other two friend sitting with us were Jenna Kisler and Brandi Summers. They were like the poster girls of the junior class. Jenna had caramel colored skin dark brown eyes and dark hair. Brandi had strawberry blond hair, green eyes and perfect lips, bought and paid for by her last dirt bag boyfriend.

Jenna and Brandi knew not to come into Johnny's and my conversations because they would always get confused then confuse us as well. so they waited for the long pause.

Oh my god. The hotties of the senior student body just walked in the door." Brandi said playfully bitting her finger and staring at the four boys. The Sons of Ipswich. I rolled my eyes at my two boy crazy friends. It seemed that every student at Spencer Academy had a great looking body. I think it was required. Hell I wasn't even bad looking in a two piece.

Reid looked over at my table and winked. My friends let out a love struck sigh as I just shook my head.

"He's a dream." Brandi said watching the boys sit two tables away.

"His blond hair." Jenna whispered.

"His gorgeous blue eyes." Brandi sighed.

"His tight ass." Johnny added and I almost chocked on my Mt. Dew. Johnny smiled. "Well it is."

"You know Johnny I don't know to many strait guys that say that about another guy." I said patting him on the shoulder. "But when you need to come out of the closet I'll be right here."

"Ouch Miki, that hurt. It hurt like you took a dull wooden spoon and cut out my heart." Johnny said with a fake pout.

"Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves." I said with a smile.

"Damn you. That was my hardest one." Johnny flipped his hair out of his face knowing he just lost at the game we always played. "How do you do all this."

"I'm what some people call a movie god." I said sarcastically. "I know all."

"He looked over here again." Brandi almost shrieked. "That's like the third time since he sat down."

"Can you two please talk about something other than Reid Garwin." I demanded. I really was sick of hearing about him. Day after day. I mean a little of Reid Garwin can go a long way.

"Wow take a chill pill. What had he ever done to you?" Jenna said putting up her hands.

"I'm an Abbot. Hating the Sons of Ipswich is in my blood." I explained.

"Hey talking about your brother." Henna started but I interrupted her.

"I never mentioned my brother."

Jenna ignored me. "I heard he's single again. What happened to Kira?"

"And here is where I leave this conversation before I end up smacking all three of you." I said getting up and finding myself once more sitting in my favorite spot in the library. I wasn't there long before I was interrupted by my wonderful brother. Ha ha.

"Hey Miki Mousy." He said sitting on the table right in front of me.

"What do you want Air head?" I asked. I so wasn't in the mood for his shit.

"There's a party." No sooner had the word party come out of my brother's mouth I shook my head no. I didn't do partied with him because I ended up playing mommy for the next 24 hours.

"Oh come on Miki! Please!" Aaron pleaded. "You're my favorite little sister."

"I'm your only sister. Moron." I retorted. I looked up at him and knew he wasn't going to give up. I sighed giving into him. "Fine I'll go."

"You're the greatest." Aaron said messing up my hair. "Saturday meet me out front of the school around eight."

"Where are we going?" I asked as Aaron walked away. He waved but never stopped. I really hated when he did that to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: This chapter is just there to show how nice the guys are. I mean Miki being Aaron's little sister and all. But who should I hook her up with. **

**Reid**

**Johnny**

**Pouge**

**Tyler**

**Caleb**

**Or some random friend of Aarons**

Saturday night Jenna, Brandi and I got dressed in our best party outfits. I had on a pair of extremely tight very distressed jeans my pink and black shoes and a very small black tee with hot pink writing that read: My halo is held up by my horns. And my belly button ring was a hot pink tinkerbell.

Jenna wore a denim mini and a long sleeve pink, white and black striped button up shirt that she had tied just below her boobs and pink cowboy boots. Brandi had on a black tank top and tight washed jeans with black fur boots.

We met my brother out side of the school and he didn't seem to mind at all that I brought my friends along.

"Hello ladies." Aaron said causing Jenna and Brandi to giggle.

"Hit on my friends , I break your nose." I said threw clinched teeth so only my brother could hear me.

"Just get in the car Miki." He said opening my door and pushing me inside. He shut the door and when everyone was in he sped off. We stopped at a very large house and I groaned.

"Aaron! Come on! Garwin's House!" I said in a whiny voice. "I refuse to go in there."

"Your going." Aaron informed me. "You three are our guaranteed ticket into that place."

I rolled my eyes as he parked and we all got out of the car. My friends were more than willing to go into the Garwin manner but I was dreading the plan my brother and his friend had cooked up. I made it to the door first and rang the doorbell. The others lined up behind me and right before the door opened Aaron pushed a 24 pack of beer in my arms Reid opened the door and immediately glared over at Aaron.

"What do you want Abbot?" He asked his blue eyes icy.

"Peace offering." I said holding up the 24 pack. Reid looked down at the beer and smiled.

"Looks good enough to me." He said letting us in. I set the beer down on a table then turned and pushed my brother.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Just be good and don't drink." Aaron said opening a beer. I glared at him and opened one myself. "Miki don't you dare. I ain't taking care of your ass."

I took a large chug at least downing half of it. I smiled sweetly at my brother. "I'm counting on that."

I could already feel the effect. I never drank so I was a really bad light weight. Aaron threw his hands in the air and walked away.

Jenna walked up and took my beer away. "Ok girl you've proven your point."

"Fuck that." I yelled out. "I'm getting wasted tonight."

I grabbed my beer and chugged the rest of it down. Some one then past me half a boodle of 5 o'clock.

I chugged some making a horrible face as the stuff burned all the way down. I then jumped on the table when Low came on the stereo. Brandi and Jenna jumped up with me and we danced provocatively with one another till we were interrupted by a Son of Ipswich.

"Ok girls. You've had your fun. Now lets get down before you hurt yourselves." Pouge Perry said and I laughed.

"Come on Mr. Perry." I said reaching for his hand. "Join us."

"I mean it girls get down." Pouge tried again. this time I made a pouty face.

"Awe he doesn't want to play with us girls." I said as Brandi slammed her body against mine and wrapped a leg around one of mine. Jenna dipped low in front of me then slowly came back up. I licked my pointer finger and ran it down Janna's front. I winked at Pouge. "There is room for one more."

"Yeah come on Pouge." Jenna and Brandi said together in a flat but sexy voice. Pouge took off his leather jacket to reveal a tight black sleeveless shirt.

"Come on girls." He said getting on the table trying still to lour us off of it. I let out a small cry of excitement as I pulled Pouge into me and Brandi and I body rolled against him. It was a known fact that Pouge was single again after kate left. So to a drunk me he was looking even hotter than he already was. Pouge grabbed on to my belt loops to steady himself. Jenna wrapped her arms around me as Brandi did the same to Pouge.

"Yeah Pouge!" I heard Reid call from across the room. I glared over at him suddenly loosing the urge to dance. I went to step on the chair but missed it by at least two inches. I felt Pouge grab my waist from behind and some one caught me who was standing in front of me. He slowly put me down as a wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"Wow you ok." I quickly dropped my hands and looked up at who had caught me. Tyler Simms. I started to turn away when I tripped over my own two feet. Pouge once again caught me.

"Damn Abbot. What the fuck did you do?" Reid asked and I could see Tyler's expression change. Another Son of Ipswich that didn't know about me.

"Wouldn't you like to know Garwin." I slurred. He laughed as he walked up to me.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I would." Reid said holding onto my forearms to keep me steady. I giggles at his remark.

"Reid Garwin you little sleaze." I said trying my best to walk away. He just laughed and steadied me.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" He asked as I tried my damndest to make it into the kitchen. Why the kitchen? I had no clue but it sounded like a good idea at the time.

"Because your hitting on your worst enemy's little sister to make him jealous." I said as I reached the kitchen. I saw Aaron and quickly turned around finding myself in Reid's arms.

"You really are smooth Garwin." I said laughing again.

"One of the best." He said with a smile.

"You know what. I'm sure you don't really care but I really have to pee." I said and he started to laugh.

"you know if you break the seal you'll be going all night long." Reid warned me. I nodded. "Ok. Up the stairs."

"You've got to be kidding me." I said stumbling up the stairs.

"You mean in this big ass house there is no down stairs potty room?" I said in drunkin disbelieve.

"Well yeah there is but its fun to see you walk up the stairs." Reid said as I made it to the top and tripped again. He caught me and placed me in line behind Caleb Danvers. Who had six or seven other people behind him. He gave his friend and odd look.

"She's wasted." Reid said simply and walked away.

"Oh Thanks sweet heart. Just leave me here to rot." I teasingly called after him. Caleb looked at me odd.

"Miki Abbot." I said holding out my hand.

"Caleb Danvers." He said and I smiled.

"Wow a Son of Ipswich that didn't glare or laugh at my name." I said and he smiled.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"I'm Aaron Abbots little sister." I informed him.

"I know." Caleb said leaning against the wall. "You hang out with Johnny Rivers."

"Oh your one of those popular guys." I said raising my eye brows. He looked confused so I explained. "You know every one."

"Pretty much." Caleb said and entered the bathroom. I waited quietly then raced in the moment Caleb opened the door. But as soon as he closed the door every thing went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: The vote is still up and remember Jenna and Brandi are still single so should I set them up with one of the boys also or let them just hang? So far the vote is 2 for Caleb and Miki, 2 for Tyler and Miki, 2 for Pouge and Miki, 0 for Johnny and Miki, 0 for a random friend of Aarons and Miki and ta ta ta ta! 5 for Reid and Miki. So let me know what you think?**

When I woke up, I found myself in an unfamiliar bed room. The first thing I did was check the spot next to me to see if it was warm. To my relief it wasn't.

"The bedroom door opened and a blond haired, blue eyed guy pocked his head in. I groaned at the sight of him.

"Well good morning to you too." Reid said with a smirk. "I think you're the wild Abbot by the way."

"Last night was a once in a life time thing so don't get used to it." I said throwing the covers over my head.

"Oh no you don't." Reid said pulling the covers off the bed. "I'm taking you home before my parents come home."

I snorted at that. Reid Garwin, Spencer's very own play boy still had his parents believing he was an innocent child. For some reason I just couldn't see any one believing that about him.

"And what happens if I say no?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Reid looked up at the ceiling then headed towards me. He leaned over, put one of my arms behind his neck and grabbed my back belt loop. He was about to pick me up when I gave in.

"Fine! I'll go willingly." I screeched but he ignored me and flung me over his shoulder.

"Woops too late." He said heading for the door. I fought him all the way down the stairs throwing every insult I could think of at him.

"Reid Garwin! You put me down or I'll tell my friends your gay and have AIDS!" I demanded

"She knows how to play dirty." I hear some one say as Reid put me down in the living room. I turned to see the three other Sons of Ipswich scattered around the room. I threw my hands up and sat down on the couch as far away from Tyler as I could get. I had more than enough of Spencer's best. Just when I got comfy my phone started to vibrate then ring.

_I'm a bitch I'm a lover_

_I'm a child I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed _

"Hey Johnny." I answered.

"Are you ok? Are you dead?" He asked his voice full of concern. It sort of pissed me off that he had called before my own brother had.

"Would I have answered my phone if I was dead?" I asked taking some of my anger out on him.

"So you're ok." He asked again.

"Yes Johnny." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Good….Hey hell Reid he has a nice ass." He said teasingly.

"Like hell! Those words will never come out of my mouth…ever." I informed him and the guys gave me an odd look.

"Are you sure. I mean take a good look at him. He's like a Greek god." Johnny said and I just rolled his eyes. And he still swore up and down that he was only into girls.

"Ewe and yes I'm sure." I said with a little shutter.

"What ever. Are you sure your not dying in a ditch some where?" He asked the concern back in his voice.

"Yes Johnny, I'm dying in a ditch naked as can be." I said sarcastically and hung up the phone. Three of the guys gave me an odd look while one smiled.

"Johnny Rivers?" Caleb asked and I nodded.

"Your friends with that?" Reid asked which pissed me off even more. It was only ok when I questioned Johnny's sexual prefrance. When some one else did it, it was like breaking a law.

"Yeah, he asked for your number, apparently he wants to get together again some time." I said and Reid looked disgusted, but before he could reply my phone went off again.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans_

_Boots with the fur_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

"Hola Chickadee." I said then had to hold the phone five inches away from my ear as Brandi screamed at me for being so stupid. When she got all of her anger out she took a deep breath.

"So…Are you with the Sons?" She asked.

"Nope." I answered and hung up the phone. That was the last thing I needed around the school. I could just hear it now.** Did you hear what Miki Abbot did?... Yeah she got so totally wasted at Garwins party that she woke up with three of the Sons in the bed with her…. oh and that's not all she's pregnant! **If any of the rumors that had floated around the school about me were remotely true….I'd have at least fifteen babies by now. And I still have a body. Who would have thunked it. Pouge opened his mouth to say something when he was inturupted by my phone ringing again. this time it was Homer Simpson's voice.

_You are Gay ha ha ha ha ha ha._

"Oh yeah now you call me." I said angrily.

"Are you ok?" Aaron asked on the other line. My anger rose at his words.

"No Aaron. I died and am now stuck in my phone forever because you dragged my ass the that stupid party and didn't even have the decency to take me home when you left. I'm your sister Aaron! No not just a sister! The only fucking sibling you have! What would you do if I wasn't around any more huh?...Aaron?...Oh you little mo fo." I said angrily as I shut my phone. My own brother had hung up on me. He was so dead the next time I saw him. I turned to the guys. "So…."

And yet again my phone rang. You would think people loved me.

_Hey sexy lady_

_It was nice to know you_

_But I got to move On_

I groaned. "Here you answer it! I'm tired of people pretending like the love me all of the sudden. Who knows my parents may even call next."

I threw my phone to Tyler but then I realized who was on the other line. "Shit! Never mind give it back!"

I made a mad dash for my phone but Tyler quickly tossed it to Reid.

"Oh you sly little basterd." I said then leaped on Reids back as he answered the phone in an extremely sexy voice. I grabbed the phone back from him.

"Hey." I said still on Reid's back.

"Was that Reid Garwin?" Jenna asked over excitedly.

"Nope, sorry. Don't know a Reid Garwin." I said as I jumped off his back. "Love you Jen Jen I'll be back soon."

I hung up and turned my phone off so no more people could call to see if I was still at Reid's house. "So which one of you boys, other than one Reid Garwin, wants to take me back to the dorms?"

"I don't know a Reid Garwin." Reid mimicked me and freakishly did a good job at it. "You should know me since I saved your drunken ass."

I rolled my eyes. "I have a strict don't remember never happened logic and besides like I said before, it was a once in a life time thing. Along with this very weird, almost civil conversation going on between me and you all."

"What's wrong with this?" Pouge asked and I sighed.

"You are the Sons of Ipswich. I am an Abbot. Our families have hated each other since before Romeo and Juliet were even thought of." I explained. "If people knew we were talking the world would come to an end… its true."

"You don't want to start a fight between us and your brother do you?" Caleb asked with a knowing smile.

"No that's not it." I said shaking my head. Caleb still looked at me with that same knowing smile. Damn him. What was it about him that made him read my mind? There was only one other guy that could do that. Johnny. "Yeah ok you caught me. I'm not interested in Aaron running into my dorm room every night crying like a baby because one of you beat the shit out of him…Pretend I didn't just say that."

Reid got a goofy smile on his face. I pointed at him. "Oh no you don't! you say a word about what I just said I'll tell my friends you have and STD and you got it from a guy."

Reid snorted. "And what will they do?"

"Her friends are Jenna and Brandi." Caleb said and Reid gave him a so what look. "Jenna Kisler and Brandi Summers."

"Oh well then. My lips are sealed." Reid said and the group laughed. never under estimate the power of Gossipy friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.**

**Ok this is the last chance to vote or to vote again! but I wont tell you who won because I also have friends voting else where so the votes wont add up to the review votes! Lol sneaky me. But I'll give you a hint. Pouge is before Caleb who is after Tyler who is after Reid. **

Monday after all my classes were finished I went back to my normal spot in the library where I was waiting for Jenna. We had a science project to work on and of course she was late. I laid my head down on my arms as I waited for Jenna to show. I heard the chair next to me move.

"Its about time Jen…" I looked up to see that it wasn't Jenna sitting next to me unless Jenna became paler, cut her hair, dyed it a little lighter and lost her boobs. Nope, it was Tyler Simms sitting next to me. I looked at him then looked around to see if any one else was around.

"You know just because I sat by you the other morning doesn't mean I wasn't talking to you when I told the others this kind of thing isn't ok." I said and Tyler smirked. He was really hanging out with Reid to much by the look of that smirk.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure you were staying out of trouble." He said and I rolled my eyes. This was the second Son of Ipswich that had "checked up" on me since school started this morning. I had woken up at seven that morning thanks to one Caleb Danvers. He said he was making sure I was up before he went to hang out with his girlfriend.

"Are you all going to make a habit of this?" I asked. I was still looking around for Jenna. If she came in and saw us talking the rumors would fly.

"Who knows? Maybe we think you're cool." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. Did that just come from a Son of Ipswich? I must be hearing things.

"Oh well in that case I must be blessed. I've heard the only girls aloud around you boys are you girlfriends or in Reid's case the flavor of the day." I said sarcastically. I then noticed that Jenna had just entered the library. I ducked down and pushed Tyler down as well. "Ok tell me what you want and leave before Jenna gets here."

"I just thought I'd come and say hi." He said with a non convincing smile. I looked up and Jenna was about to turn the corner.

"Damn you Tyler what do you want." I asked and he smirked.

"Another time." He said and quickly slid away.

"Your turning in to Garwin you know that!" I whispered after him. If he heard I didn't know because Jenna was now standing in front of me looking around.

"Who were you talking to?" Jenna asked still looking around.

"No one. You know how odd I am. I just some times talk to myself." I reassured her. Jenna seemed to take that as a good enough answer and took a seat next to me. We worked on our science project…no let me correct myself. I worked on our science project as Jenna tried her hardest to get information out of me. She was getting very frustrated that I wasn't giving in.

"Don't you think Reid Garwin is the hottest?" She said almost as if she was giving up.

"If you like that annoying, dumb ass type. I said loud enough for the person who had just turned down my isle to hear. What do you know it was Reid Garwin. Jenna almost swallowed her tongue at the sight of him.

"Well well well, hello ladies." He said with a side wards glance at me. How did I know he would be checking up on me. Three down one to go I guess.

"Hi Reid." Jenna said all of the sudden turning shy. I didn't greet him just glared.

"My English teacher told me that one of you is like a essay goddess is that true." Reid asked and I knew he was wanting me to answer but I was keeping my mouth shut.

"We both are really good with essays." Jenna said with a flirtatious smile. "But we both have different styles. If you want an essay that has been well researched then you'll want to be talking to me. But if you want one that is…"

"You'll want her. I have no time to help." I said as I started to pack. The library was going to be closing soon.

"All right Jenna, right." He asked and I thought Jenna was going to faint at the fact that Reid Garwin knew her name. "What are you doing Wednesday night?"

"Nothing that I know of." She said sending me a warning look. She actually had a date with Ryan, one of my brothers friends.

"Then we'll meet here at 4. we'll call it a date." He said and Jenna had a smile on her face that just read, 'I'm going out with Reid Garwin, take that bitches.' She quickly left the room after she agreed and as soon as she started to walk away I grabbed Reid's arm.

"I swear Garwin, if you hurt her in any way I'll break every bone you think is important." I said angrily. Reid smirked.

"Well now you wont have to worry about people talking about us." Reid said and I was confused. Why would people be talking about us. Then it hit me. At the party Reid was fallowing me and keeping me balanced. I think I had even called him sweetheart.

"Yeah I've already been asked if you were my girl." Reid said with a laugh. "So I figured I'd ask out one of the Gossip twins so to keep you and me out of trouble."

I smirked as I put my bag over my shoulder and started to leave then turned around. "You may have gotten me out of trouble, but you dug yourself in deeper."

"What do you mean about that." He asked not sounding to worried.

"Jenna is dating Ryan. You know Aaron's friend." I said and the look on Reid's face was priceless. "And I wouldn't even try to call it off with her and go after Brandi."

"Why's that." Reid said sounding a bit cocky.

"Because Jenna would know I told you. So if you went for Brandi she would accidentally tell Ryan that I had talked to you. And of coarse Ryan tells Aaron every thing." I said with a smile. "I don't need a baby sitter Garwin. Remind your friends of that as well."

I walked away feeling kind of mean for some reason. But then again I was tired of being checked up on by the four people who are supposed to be my worst enemies. I mean that's the way things worked. Ever since my great great grandpa came to Spencer Academy. He hated the four families back then and past the hatred down to the next generation and so on and so forth. but I couldn't get the nagging feeling out of my mind that Reid didn't deserve how I just treated him. What was I thinking of coarse he did. He just asked out my best friend to save me from getting into trouble. Hell he could have asked out any one.

I was sitting in my room waiting for something interesting to happen when my brother rushed into my room.

"Damn it Aaron knock!" I said angrily. "I could have been changing."

"Why the fuck had Garwin asked Jenna out?" Aaron asked angrily as Ryan came into my room and shut the door.

"Ryan leave that door open. That way if I scream I can be heard." I said trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't happening, but he left the door open.

"Why did he ask her out?" Ryan demanded. "She told me you were there. I want to hear your side of the story."

"He came wanting help with his essay. The English teacher told him we were both good at them." I said and Ryan's eyes flared.

"So why didn't he ask you?" Ryan said stepping closer to me and grabbed my upper arm.

"Yeah ask the sister of the guy you hate to help you with an essay. That makes loads of since." I said trying to push him away. He tightened his grip "Oh Ryan that hurts."

"I heard that Garwin was taken by you at the party Miki." Aaron said leaning up against the wall not even trying to help me fight Ryan off.

"God you're such a prick Aaron!" I spat as Ryan tightened his grip. "He was making sure I was ok. He wasn't even the only one."

"I heard all about the gang of morons being attached to you. Then you some how disappeared." Aaron shot back at me.

"Well maybe if you were being more of a big brother they wouldn't have had to make sure I was ok!" I screamed at him. "Now call your bitch off me."

Ryan slapped me hard across the face. I looked over at Aaron. He acted like he hadn't seen a thing. I pulled free of Ryan and walked up to my brother.

"You're an ass." I said walking out of my room with tears streaming down my face. I had no clue where I was going to go.

"Miki get your ass back here. We need to talk." Aaron called after me. I turned to see him, Ryan and two more of his friends.

"No Aaron I'm done talking to you." I said walking backwards. I turned around and ran right into a hard body. I stumbled backwards but the person I ran into caught me.

"you two should really stop making a habit of that." I heard Reid say. I looked up at him and his smiled faded. "Miki, what's wrong?"

"Get your hands off my sister, Perry!" Aaron demanded. I turned around and stood between Caleb and Pouge.

"Oh don't even start to pretend you care now!" I said angrily. "Ryan his me and you didn't do anything about it. then one of them catches me and you act like all hell has broke loose!"

"Wow, wow, wow. Did you just say that Ryan hit you?" Reid asked.

"Stay out of this Reid." Both Caleb and I said at the same time. He looked pissed. Actually all four boys looked hacked off but Reid looked like he was about ready to commit murder.

Caleb took a step forward. "listing what ever the fight is aobut its none of my business , but you don't hit girls."

"Back off Danvers. Its was only a love tap." Ryan said with an evil smirk.

"Why would you care?" Aaron said angrily.

"Well some one should." Tyler said and I smiled over at him.

"Listen this has nothing to do with any of you." Aaron said getting extremely angry. The veins in his neck started to bulge and I fought the urge to poke it after I heard what he just said.

"Bull Shit! They are the whole reason for this!" I snapped. I couldn't take his arrogance any longer. "You and your juvenile hatred for them. I'm sick of listening to you bitch and moan about how the Sons of Ipswich have everything. They are richer than you, they're more popular than you, and they don't have siblings!"

"Shut it Michelle!" Aaron yelled and I froze. No one used my real name. not even when I was in trouble with my parents. "Get back to your room."

"No! I'm almost seventeen years old!" I said crying even harder. "I'm not a baby Aaron. Stop treating me like one."

Take her to your room." Caleb said to one of his friends. I felt some one upt their arm around my shoulders as they lead me away. Pouge and Caleb stayed put to make sure my brother didn't fallow. I didn't look up to see who was comforting me but by some of the glares I was receiving from every girl in the hall I knew it was Reid. Sure enough when we got to the boys dorm Tyler stepped ahead confirming that the arm around me was Reids. Tyler opened the door and let us in. Reid led me in and sat me down on the bed I was guessing was his. I leaned back against the wall and hugged my legs.

"Just think your on Reid Garwin's bed." Tyler teased.

I smiled up at him. "I'd rather be on yours. Who knows what the hell are crawling all over this thing."

**AN: Yeah Aaron is a prick. But we all knew that right. And Yes Sarah is still in the picture. But I'm not sure for how long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: Can you tell who she's going to end up with yet? Lol it would be amazing if you could because I seriously don't even know yet! Lol who should Jenna and Brandi be with? Which do you like more? (PS the guy who end up with Miki will be taken out of the vote later but I don't want to spill just yet so just let me know what you think.)**

**Jenna-AaronBrandi-Aaron**

**Jenna-RyanBrandi-Ryan**

**Jenna-CalebBrandi-Caleb**

**Janna-PougeBrandi-Pouge**

**Jenna-ReidBrandi-Reid**

**Jenna-TylerBrandi-Tyler**

The next morning I woke up to some one or should I say some ones banging on my door. It was constant, annoying and loud. I was so lucky I didn't have a room mate. I pulled the door open to see Reid and Tyler dressed in street close. Tyler had on black baggy jeans with a chain on the side with a punk looking black jacket and a red vintage looking screen tee. I believed it read: That's not what your girlfriend told me. Man did that shirt fit him well. and black shoes Tyler on the other hand was wearing jeans with wholes in the knees a orange hoody that I swear I've seen Reid wear and blue and orange shoes.

"You got to be kidding me." I said with a groan. "What ever your selling I don't want it. unless its double chocolate chip cookies."

"Your coming with us today." Reid said with a smile.

"Are you crazy it a school day." I exclaimed. I had never missed a school day. Ever.

"I know that's what I said." Reid said and I gave him a yeah right look. "No seriously. This was all Tyler's doing. Now hurry up and get dressed. The others are waiting."

"Others?" I asked.

"Just get dressed." Reid said and started to shut the door but Tyler stopped him.

"if you go back to bed I'll sick Reid in to dress you." Tyler said with a smile. I glared at him. Then turned to Reid.

"Either you're rubbing off on him a lot or I've had the wrong impression about him from the start." I said. Laughing Reid shut the door. I thought about going back to bed. It looked so lonely sitting at the back of the room with its warm red and black covers and fluffy feather pillows. Damn those boys. I dressed in my favorite washed out denim jeans and black tee that read, in your dreams, in gold lettering. Then I wore my black heeleys. Call me a nerd but those things are fun as hell. I put my hair back in a low ponytail and put on a bit of make up.

I stepped out of my room to see Reid sitting next to the door dozing off. On the other side of the door was Tyler.

"Its about time. I was just about ready to send Reid in." Tyler teased. I looked over at Reid and snorted.

"Yeah he looks ready to undress me now." I said and at the words undress Reid's eyes snapped open.

"Who's undressing? Jessica Alba?" Reid said then looked around. "Oh its only you."

"Well at least I'm not Jessica Alba. I'd hate to be in one of your dreams." I said and Tyler couldn't hold back his laughter. I don't know what it was about these guys but they seemed to bring out the true me. Not even Johnny can do that very often. Tyler lead the way to his hummer where Caleb and Pouge were waiting for us.

"Oh god this isn't the part where I'm supposed to scream rape as you guys try to throw me in the trunk is it?" I asked pretending to be scared.

"No." Reid said opening the front passenger door. "We would never think about putting you in the trunk."

"Oh thanks Garwin I feel so relieved." I said sarcastically as I jumped in the back with Caleb and Pouge. "The world just seems like a better place since you cleared that one up for me."

"Your welcome." He said as Tyler jumped in and sped off. I looked around the hummer. It was my first time in one and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to admire the car or the four hot guys in the car with me. What most girls wouldn't give to actually have this happen to them. Now that I think of it, if it were any other four guys I would have cut off my right breast to have that happen. Ok ok not that dramatic. My right nipple maybe.

"So your real name is Michelle?" Caleb asked and I sort of blushed.

"Yeah Michelle Natalie Houser Abbot." I said with a sigh. "But call me by it and you'll loose your tongue."

"I'll remember that." Caleb said with a smile. Reid turned around in his seat to try and get into the conversation but every time he asked me a question I either ignored it or answered in Spanish. It was fun annoying the shit out of him. Soon Caleb just asked Reid what he would like to ask then ask for him. I'd answer then.

"So why Miki? Why not shelly? Or Elle?" Caleb asked a question from Reid.

"Because when we were little Aaron couldn't say Michelle, so he always called me Miki or Mike." I said rolling my eyes at the thought. "Then just to annoy me he started to call me Miki Mousy. So I called him Air head."

"Well I like Elle." Reid said. I raised my eye brows. Did he just give me a nick name.

"Yeah well I like Mike & Ike." Pouge said with a laugh. I hit him on the arm but I wasn't strong enough to do any damage.

"Or Mika." Caleb said

"Or Green Bean." Tyler said witch resulted in a uproar of laughter. I never realized Tyler could be so random and funny.

"Well now that you've nicknamed me I get to do the same to you." I said with a mischievous smile. I looked over at Pouge. "Pogo."

I then looked over at Caleb. "Zeus. Because hell you do have the body of a Greek god. I don't care what my friends say. Your body is way hotter than Reids."

"Thanks." He said sounding unsure. Reid didn't seem to like what I had said at all.

"hmmm. Blond hair, blue eyes, not bad looking, but I have seen better." I said teasing Reid. "hell your staying with Garwin."

"Gee thanks." Reid said sarcastically. "I feel loved."

"You should." I then turned to Tyler. "Potato."

"Potato?" Every one asked.

"Yeah I mean when you have a meal with green beans you need potatoes with it." I said and the group laughed. what could I say I can be random as well. I looked out the window and realized that we weren't in Ipswich any more. "Wow ok now is the time I'm supposed to scream rape and hope to god some one hears me right?"

"No were just taking you some where to get over all the shit that happened yesterday." Pouge said and I smiled. If you had told me a week ago that the Son's of Ipswich would befriend me I would have laughed in your face and told you to get your brain checked. And yet they were so friendly towards me. I was just waiting for them to stop the hummer throw me out laughing their heads off, telling me to walk back to Spencer. But to my luck that never happened. Tyler parked the hummer out side of a small town full of little stores. The place was adorable. The boys jumped out and Caleb helped me out of the Hummer. I walked between Tyler and Reid as we walked up and down the street.

"Oh can we please stop here?" I asked standing in front of a store full of prom dresses and other cute clothes. The boys groaned but fallowed me in. I looked around and tried on five dresses that I liked then four that the boys had picked out. The dresses I picked I hated. They either didn't fit right or the color was off. The one that Tyler had picked was a classy black dress with a slit up the side and a low back with diamond studs running across it. the boy had good taste. Pouge had picked out a baby blue dress that had sparkles all over it. I'll have sparkles in my hair for weeks now. Caleb's pick was a light lavender with a low v neck a built in belt design around the middle and a small train in the back. But my favorite was surprisingly Reid's pick. It was a shorter black dress with hot pink poke-a-dots all over it with a built in belt design around the middle and fishnet looking stuff at the bottom. I wasn't usually into the punk look but this dress was gorgeous.

"You look lovely in that dress." The sales lady said with a please buy the damn thing look. I looked at the price tag. Yeah right. The dress may be pretty on me but I'd also look good naked so there was no way I was buying it. I changed back into my clothes and headed back out with the boys. During the time I was in there Reid had some how lost a bet and was now wearing a bright orange tight tango looking dress.

"Now there you go Garwin." I said laughing at the sight of him. I snapped a picture of him with my camera phone then put it as my background. There was no way I was going to let him live that one down. As the sky started to darken the boys led me to a little bar looking thing. It wasn't as wild and Nickys but it was a nice looking place. To my horror it was Karaoke night. I've heard that I have a nice voice, but the people who also told me that were family and friends who were to nice to say other wise. We sat down at a table and listened to a blond girl murder Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood.

"I'm going to go see if I can get on." Caleb said getting up. "Any one else want to try?"

"Sure what the hell." Reid said and I rolled my eyes.

"Hell if Garwin can make a fool of him self so can I. Sign me up Zeus." I said and Caleb walked away. Sure enough he got us spots. Caleb was first. He sang Home by Daughtry. He was an amazing singer. His voice was almost mesmerizing. Next was Reid who had to sing Wait for You by Elliott Yamin. He wasn't the best singer but he also wasn't the worst. I was up next. The words to Girl Next Door by Saving Jane came across the screen. What a perfect song for me to sing. Considering my friends were the perfect ones and I was seriously the girl next door. I sang the song then quickly got off the stage and found my seat between Reid and Caleb. the boys stared at me. Then Caleb got up.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Signing you up again." Caleb said.

"If I sing again then you have to as well!" I called after him.

"How about we both sing one by ourselves then one together." He suggested and I shrugged.

"What ever works." I said leaning back. The next song Caleb sang was Paper heart by All American Rejects. My song was Stay by Sutherland, then the song we sang together was Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crowe. By the time we had finished the bar started to kick out all the under aged kids. We walked back to he hummer and this time it was Pouge who got the front seat while Reid, Caleb and I sat in the back. I stretched out in the back with my head in Caleb's lap and my feet in Reids.

"And why do I get your feet?" Reid asked.

"Because Caleb has a girlfriend and I trust him a hell of a lot more." I said with a smirk. Reid raised his eye brows at me and I just rolled my eyes and dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: New twist arises lol just thought I'd put one in there for you! Its sort of easy to figure out but hey it was worth a try at sneaking it in there. P.S. I feel so stupid for not catching myself before but I've been spelling Pogue's name wrong! Yeah I'm an idiot. I guess that what I get for writing these so late at night lol**

When Wednesday came the first thing I heard out of Jenna's mouth was Reid Garwin. I smirked, remembering him prancing around the store in the orange dress.

"What should I wear?" She asked me and I chocked on my water. I looked over at her and realized she was counting this as a real date. I knew Reid was just using her so he could get a good grade on his essay.

"Why don't you just go in your uniform and unbutton the first the buttons." I suggested. "I mean your going to be in the library. If some one sees you out of uniform your ass is grass."

Jenna gave me an odd look. I avoided her by stuffing eggs in my mouth then groaned as my phone started to vibrate next to me. Ever since the morning I woke up to find my self in the mist of the Sons my phone number seemed to be a popular number to call. I looked down and saw it was a text from a number I didn't have.

_Chew Green Bean Chew_

I nearly chocked on my food. I hadn't given any of them my number. I looked around to see the sons sitting three tables away. Tyler's back was towards me while Reid was sitting at an odd angle so he could see or be seen in his case. Caleb was talking with Sarah with an odd look on his face. He didn't look to happy. Pogue caught my eye and raised an eyebrow. We had all decided that it was better if we kept our friendship quiet. Actually I decided they were forced to agree. I ignored Pogue's questioned look and turned back to my phone.

_How did u get my #?_

I continued my conversation with Jenna trying not to make it look like I didn't want her to know who I was texting. But she seemed really interested in my phone and every so often looked down at it. it started to vibrate again and Jenna reached for it but I got to it first. She gave me an odd look as I opened it up.

_Took it when u were changing_

My mouth dropped. I had left my purse next to him thinking I could trust him with it. but I guess I had been wrong.

_Potato u should b ashamed of ur self_

I put my phone in my lap and Jenna snapped. "Who are you texting?"

The whole room became silent because Jenna had just screamed at me.

"And who is that guy wearing a dress as the back ground of your phone?" She demanded.

"Take a chill pill Jen Jen God." I said rolling my eyes. "Its my cousin Bryce. Remember the gay one."

"Uh huh and who would you be texting." She questioned.

"God if I knew we were playing twenty questions I would have come more prepared." I said trying to think of some one I would text. "Its Megan. Remember her the girl that moved away last year. You didn't like her but I was friend with."

"Oh the ugly one." Jenna said. I rolled my eyes. For some reason Jenna was being bitchy. My phone vibrated and I was so tempted to turn around and throw it at the back of Tyler's head, but then again that would give it away. Jenna looked over at me and shrugged. "Tell her I say hi."

_Ur ugly friend Megan huh?_

_Oh shut it Potato. Who else was I 2 say_

I picked up my stuff and headed for my first class. I just entered when my phone vibrated once more.

_Prince Charming_

I snorted at his reply. The kid really did have a since of humor. I sat down in my seat and decided I mine as well reply.

_Ha in ur dreams Potato. I go 4 dorks in suspenders _

Class started and to my horror we had a test. I tried to concentrate on it but some one was calling my phone this time and the vibrating was getting very annoying. The person gave up and soon came another text. I had two. Both from Tyler. the first one read: _I always knew Reid was ur type_ and the second one read. _Look out the door._

I slowly looked up to see Tyler standing in the window trying his hardest to get my attention. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Many girls were looking over at the door with a dreamy look in their eyes.

_Get back 2 class. I'm taking a test_

I looked back up at the door to see him still standing there. Good grief the boy didn't give up. But this time he wasn't alone. I could see the top of Reid's head as he looked down at he ground and he leaned forward.

_We got 2 talk –Garwin_

It just figured that Tyler would let Reid use his phone. He let him use everything else he owned.

_After Class_

"Miss Abbot? Is that a phone you have in your hand?" The teacher asked.

"No its my planer. Your test just reminded me that I had another one coming up so I checked it before I forgot about it." I said and the teacher nodded. I was some what of a teachers pet in all of my classes considering I was the best student of my year.

_No now. Its about Jenna_

I rolled my eyes. Figures. He was wanting to call of the date. I quickly answered the last question on the test and handed it in. "Sir may I use the restroom. I really have to go."

"Make it quick." The teacher said and I quickly headed out the door. I noticed most of the girls watching me as I left and most of them glared. I excited the room and told the boys to stay put for a couple minutes before meeting me in front of the girls bathroom. They did and we soon made our way to my dorm room which was closer.

'Talk fast because I have to get back to class." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"She's telling the whole school that we are a couple." Reid said angrily. And I rolled my eyes.

"No she told the school you two have a date and that's what every jealous girl in this school is saying to make Jenna look bad in your eyes." I said hurriedly. "Now is that it because I really have to get back to class."

"You really are a goody good aren't you." Reid said sounding amused.

"Yes." I said rolling my eyes. "Welcome to the true me. I'm boring, shy, a workaholic, and a neat freak."

"Who would have guessed." Tyler said nodding to my extremely organized room.

"Yeah well being a neat freak was the only way I could tell if Aaron had stolen something of mine or used with out asking." I said trying to get the boys out of my room.

"How come you gave Tyler your number but not any of us?" Reid asked with a smile on his face I didn't like.

"I didn't give it to him he took it." I said getting annoyed. "And besides you will never get my number as long as I can control it."

Reid made a fake pouty face and batted his eyes at me. I just rolled my eyes. "Your play boy tactics don't work on me Garwin. Remember my brother is Aaron Abbot. If he hasn't mastered every trick in your book then he gets pissed. Its almost like he wants to be you."

"Who doesn't." Reid said with a smile.

"Me." Tyler answered raising his hand and I quickly agreed with him.

"Screw you guys I'm brilliant." Reid said angrily. I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"Don't you guys have a class to be in?" I asked and both Reid and Tyler shook their head.

"Study hall." They informed me. Great so I'll never get them out of my room. To my surprise they stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh you guys leaving so soon?" I asked sarcastically. I stood up and fallowed them out. They started to walk me back to class but I stopped them.

"Oh no you don't. remember my rules?" I asked looking from one boy to the other. "No one can see that we are friends got it. No one. Not even teachers."

"What are you so scared of?" Tyler asked. "Your brother already knows we helped you out."

"Yeah he knows you guys aren't pricks like him. And that's all he's going to know." I said trying not to raise my voice. "But he's not the one who hounded the hatred of you guys into me alright."

I started to walk away when Reid grabbed my arm and turned my back around. "What do you mean by that?"

"My family isn't the only people I know that hate you." I said angrily. I hated the fact that I was growing to like them all as friends. I felt like I was betraying him.

"Elle, please just tell us." Reid asked still holding on to my arm. I looked down at the floor then back up at him my eyes flooding with tears.

"Last semester I was dating some one." I said. "Figure out who and you'll know why."

I pulled away and returned to class. the teacher pulled me aside the moment I walked in.

"Mike what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing just emotional at the moment. The littlest things seem to make me cry now a days." I said taking my seat. I didn't see or receive text messages from any of the Sons for the rest of that day. I didn't even hear their names till Jenna came in to my room and demanded she tell me how her horrible date with Reid went.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: Wow this chapter is very long. I did bring Chase back even though I really debated it for like ever and ever. I don't think he'll stay long but he's back. I also sort of gave some clues to who likes Miki. It may be hard to find but they are in their. And thank you to all who voted. I should let you know who won in the next chapter or two. Please Review!!! Your awesome.**

Two days went by and I n ever heard a word from the sons. They hadn't even chanced a glance at me, which didn't bother me a all. Every one in the school seemed to know about the scene between Reid, Tyler and me and I was constantly being asked if there was some thing going on between the sons and me. After a freshman girl asked me about it at lunch I had had enough. I pushed my chair back and stood up. Every one in the cafeteria turned to watch me.

"Every one can stop asking me if there is something going on between me and the Sons of Ipswich because I'm telling you all right now." I said some eyes glanced to the table where the sons were sitting. Pogue froze as he was about to put food in his mouth. Caleb, who had been leaning over to talk to a not so happy looking Sarah, looked my way. Tyler acted as if he didn't know any thing was going on and kept eating. Reid on the other hand smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"No there is nothing going on between them and me. Stop asking." I said picking up my things then turning to the freshman girl. "No this out burst was not your fault. I was just getting sick and tired of people asking me that stupid question."

I left and once again found my spot in the library. I heard some one sit down next to me. I turned to see Johnny. I forced a smile and he sighed.

"You know its hard to believe you when they are asking every one about you." Johnny informed me. I sat up in my chair.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he laughed.

"You mean you didn't know?" Johnny asked and I shook my head. "Well they've asked Jenna, Brandi, Kira and me if you've had a boyfriend recently."

"What?" I said and groaned. I guess it was my fault that they were asking. "You guys haven't told them have you?"

"I believe Kira did." Johnny said and I buried my face in my hands. "I knew there was something going on. Come on Miki when have you ever kept any thing from me?"

"It's complicated." I said and Johnny rolled his eyes.

"You're scared of falling for one because your family will disown you. Plus you feel like Chase will return for you." Johnny said and I looked up at him in surprise. He was dead on. Johnny smiled. "Remember who you're talking to. I can read you like a book."

"So who asked you about me?" I said trying to sound uninterested. Johnny's smile widened.

"One of the four walking towards us." He said and I looked up to see the four boys walking our way.

"Thanks Johnny you're a lot of help." I said grabbing my stuff and tried to walk past them. Reid grabbed my arm to stop me and I quickly pulled my arm away. I then found Tyler standing in my way. He held up his hands to show that he wasn't going to grab me. I sighed heavily and went back to my seat.

"Can we have a moment alone?" Caleb asked Johnny. He started to get up and I grabbed for him but he moved out of the way and left us alone. I glared at the four boys who returned them with almost concerned eyes.

"We know you were dating Chase Collins." Caleb said and I rolled my eyes. Thanks Kira.

"So?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"How much did you know about him?" Caleb asked and a tear streaked down my cheek. Chase was a subject I dint ever talk about.

"Not much. We weren't together long before he left." I said wiping away my tear. "I knew that Aaron hated him and that he didn't like you guys much either, even though he hung around you all the time. And I know he really loved me."

I pulled a necklace out from under my shirt, dangling off of it were two rings. "Promise rings. He gave me his the night of the fall fest and told me he was leaving."

"Did he tell you why?" Caleb asked and I nodded.

"He told me that he was fighting with you and he wouldn't be able to stay at Spencer any more." I replied looking down at the rings.

"You really loved him didn't you?" Pogue asked and I nodded, not looking at any of them.

"He's not coming back Elle." Reid said and I looked up at him as my tears fastened on their way down my face.

"I know but it doesn't hurt to dream right?" I asked forcing a smile.

"Come on. we'll go to Nickys tonight to cheer you up." Tyler said placing a hand on my shoulder.

Surprising them and myself I gave Tyler and answer. "I'd like that."

Johnny and I walked into Nickys and I smiled. This was just was I needed. I saw Caleb and Sarah sitting at a back table. Caleb saw us and motioned for us to come over. As we made our way over I noticed that Sarah didn't look to happy. I don't know if it was just me, but she seemed to look that way a lot now a days.

"Sarah this is Miki and Johnny." Caleb said introducing us. "Guys this is my girlfriend Sarah."

"Hi." I said with a friendly smile. She returned it but it was extremely fake. Johnny and I sat down but no sooner than we did I felt some one wrap their arms around my shoulders and tip my chair backwards. I looked up to see Pogue. I laughed and playfully slapped him as he set my chair down.

"If you had dropped my I could have busted my head in. and then you'd have yourself a real Abbot war." I said with a smile. Johnny looked over at me with an odd smile on his face. I ignored it but asked him if he could go get me a drink. As soon as he left I looked around the bar. I saw Reid and Tyler playing pool against my brother. Oh shit I forgot he'd be here. If he saw me talking with the Sons all hell would break loose again. I don't know what was running threw my mind when I agreed to meet the boys here.

"Don't worry about your brother." Caleb said as if he could read my mind. "We wont let him do anything to you. Reid kind of gave him a talking to."

"He didn't hurt him did he?" I asked and Caleb shook his head. "Good. Because even though he's a stuck up ass wipe, he is still my big brother."

"Yeah a big brother who would rather you sleep around with all of his friends than have a boyfriend he doesn't approve of." Johnny said setting a Dr. Pepper down in front of me.

"What?" Pogue asked and I rolled my eyes.

"When I was dating Chase…" I started but Sarah interrupted me.

"Wow, wait. You dated Chase? As in Chase Collins?" She asked and I nodded. Sarah clinched her jaw and looked angrily over at Caleb. when she realized he wasn't paying attention to her she stood up. "I'm not feeling the best Caleb. I'm going to head back."

"Call you when I get back?" Caleb asked and Sarah shrugged.

"I may be a sleep by then." She said and walked away with out even a good by kiss for Caleb.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked Caleb nodded. He looked so sad to see Sarah and him drift apart. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll come threw. If you love some one and the feeling is returned…they'll come back for you."

"Thanks Miki." Caleb said with a friendly smile.

"Green Bean!" I heard Tyler call from across the room. I smirked and turned around.

"Potato!" I called back. I got up from my seat and walked over to the pool table. Aaron did not look happy at all to find out that we had nicknames for each other. Well not looking happy didn't even cut it. he looked like a very pissed off bull dog that found out a cat ate his food. But I ignored it and gave the youngest son a hug. I then play punched Reid on the shoulder.

"Your being good to my dear brother aren't you Garwin." I asked and Reid smirked.

"Nope not at all." He said. I looked over at my brother, who looked like he was about ready to attack. I walked around Reid moving my hand from one shoulder, rubbing his chest and then to his other shoulder.

"Good." I said with a wink. "Kick his ass boys."

I winked at Tyler and leaned up against the wall to watch the game. Tyler and Reid were awesome at pool. Why my brother refused to believe they were better was beyond me because he got his ass handed to him on a wooden stick. Reid put his pool stick up while Tyler went to get them drinks.

"You wanna dance Elle?" Reid asked and I gave him a cocky smile.

"If you can keep up." I said with a smile. Reid smiled and fallowed me to the Dance floor. Low was playing and I had to laughed. I waved over at Pogue and motioned for him to come joined.

"This must be our song." Pogue teased. I winked at him and grinded down on him. He smiled and I felt Reid come up from behind me. Next thing I knew Tyler and Caleb were also there dancing with me. Johnny sat back and watched. He had a smile on his face that told me he hadn't seen me this happy in a long time and was happy for me. I grinded with each boy causing my brother to lose it. he threw his glass against the wall and left before Nicky had a chance to get a hold of him. I just laughed and kept dancing. The song was almost ended and I just shook my ass in Reid's lap while he had a hold of my side belt loop and my stomach, when I noticed a man standing at the bar watching us. I pushed Reid's hands off and raced into the mans arms. He held me tight as if he was wanting to hold me for a long time. I looked up into his face as a tear streamed down my face.

"I thought you had left me." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"No baby. I could never leave you." He said hugging me even closer. I felt him tense when the Sons walked up to us.

"Chase." Caleb said trying to be civil. I turned in Chase's arms and smiled when he kissed my neck.

"I see you've met my girl." Chase said sounding very protective. I rubbed his arms to know it was ok. I looked at Reid who just shook his head at me. He looked some what disappointed. Tyler avoided my eye. Caleb was looking like a protective brother and Pogue had the same look Reid had. Well if was fun while it lasted but I wasn't going to give up Chase to keep their friendship. A Celine song came on and I looked up at Chase. He smiled knowing exactly what I was thinking. I lead him to the dance floor and he led me close.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever  
I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

Chase lifted my chin so that he could look me in the eye. "I'm so sorry that I didn't come back sooner."

"I'm just glad you came back." I said happily. He smiled at me then looked over at the boys.

"So when did you start hanging out with the Sons?" He asked glaring over at them.

"Two weeks ago at a party that Aaron took me too." I said with a heavy sigh. "Aaron left me and the sons took care of me."

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

**Third Person**

The boys watched Chase and Miki dance. They all glared at the boy wondering what he would want with this girl.

"Maybe he's actually in love with her?" Tyler said looking at the couple. "I mean look at the look in his eyes. Its pure love."

"I don't care what you say there is some thing up." Reid said bitterly. "Why the hell would he be back now?"

_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back_

"I don't know but I don't like it." Caleb said running his hands threw his hair. He looked at his friend and shook his head.

"What man?" Pogue asked and Caleb sighed.

"You don't think she was falling for one of us do you?" Caleb asked then looked at the girl. She looked so happy in that monsters hands.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

"Even if she had we cant know that for sure." Reid said glaring at the couple. "I mean she was trying to avoid us for the longest time."

"Exactly, she was avoiding us because she fell for one of us." Caleb said leaning forward so only his friends could hear. "I bet Chase has a spell on those rings to so when she starts feeling for some one else he knows it."

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby_

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

"Did you just say spell?" Johnny said sitting back down with the group he had a sort of scared expression on his face. "Are you like him?"

The boys looked at Johnny in surprise. Johnny looked at all of them and saw the look in their eyes. "Chase is a witch. Are you like him? I mean it would explain the Son's of Ipswich thing."

"How do you know Chase is a witch." Caleb asked suspiciously.

"I saw him use." Johnny said with a shrug. "He was going to hurt me but Miki walked in on him and he promised not to hurt me."

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

"Does Miki know?" Reid asked leaning forwards. Johnny shook his head.

"Chase made me swear not to tell her." Johnny said running his hands threw his hair. "Its been really hard not to tell her that the love she feels for him is fake. I mean she wanted nothing to do with him at first just like with you guys. Next day I walked in on them making out in her room. I know she's under a spell. Miki doesn't fall that fast."

"That son of a bitch." Pogue said but could say no more as the song was ending and Miki would soon be walking over.

_(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we…_

**Miki**

At the last words of the song I leaned up and kissed him. He smiled and we walked off the dance floor to where Johnny and the Sons were sitting. When we reached the table I could tell they had just been talking about me by the guilty look on Johnny's face. I didn't say anything though. I figured let them talk. I didn't care. I had Chase back.

"Hey Chase and I are going to split." I told Johnny. "Would you like a ride back or can you manage?"

"We'll take him back." Tyler said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Tyler." I said I could see the hurt look in Tyler's eyes when I didn't call him by his nickname. But hey I wanted Chase and I to work out and if that meant no more Sons of Ipswich then that was what I was going to have to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.**

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! And now I want to ask you a question! Ok here it goes. I'm almost done with the first part of this story, but what I want to know is: Do you want me to make a sequel with the second part, or just add the second part to this story? Here is the catch about the first part of the question. If I **

**Make a sequel you wont know who likes till the sequel is made. So let me know. Or if you just want to wait until the end of part one to tell me just let me know! Thanks you are all the greatest!**

I was sitting in normal spot in, yes, the library. I spent most of my free time there. Call me a dork but I loved it there. I looked down at my watched and sighed. I had ten minutes before my next class. I started to pick up my things when some one wrapped their arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I looked up to see Chase.

"Hey babe." He said hugging me tighter.

"Hey." I replied. Chase took a seat next to me and I noticed how much older he looked. I wondered how stressed he really was.

"I need to ask you something?" Chase asked and my heart dropped. I didn't like the sound of his voice at all.

"Uh-oh." I said and turned in my chair so my full attention was on him. "Ask away."

"Were you seeing one of the Sons?" Chase asked and my mouth dropped.

"No! I'm not even exactly friends with them." I replied but Chase didn't seem to believe me.

"You just looked really comfy dancing on them the other night." Chase said with a look in his eyes that almost scared me.

"I was just having fun." I said putting my hand on his knee. The bell rang and I realized I had history, which meant I had to rush down three sets of stairs and race to the other side of the building. "Chase I'd really love to sit hear and explain to you why the Son's had been so nice to me but I can't be late for History."

"I understand. School comes first." Chase said with a smile. I smiled back, kissed him on the lips and raced out of the room. I made it to class just in time. Johnny had saved me a seat but he looked very nervous.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked concerned. He looked at me with sad eyes then leaned over towards me so I could hear him better.

"If you loved some one, but they loved some one else who wasn't the greatest person in the world would you tell them?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I teased but he didn't laugh. "Ok fine yes I would tell them."

"Even if your protest was said to def ears?" Johnny asked and I was starting to get nervous now.

"What is this about?" I asked and Johnny nodded towards the door. All four Son's were looking threw the door at us. I rolled my eyes. I was not going to go see them because I knew it would make Chase mad. I rolled my eyes and opened my history book ignoring the boys trying their hardest to get my attention.

"They need to talk to you Miki." Johnny said and I shook my head. "You don't under stand. Chase is back. He came back for me. I'm not going to loose him over a friendship that I never exactly had yet."

"You don't know what you're saying." Johnny said shaking his head. "Just trust me and come with me."

I looked at the four boys then back to my best friend. I didn't want to disappoint him. But I knew I'd be in deep shit if Chase found out about it. I picked up my things and quickly fallowed Johnny out of the room.

"Hey Elle." Reid said putting his arm around my shoulder. I pushed it off and rolled my eyes.

"Garwin." I said as if I was bored. I fallowed them to Reid and Tyler's room and took a seat on Reid's bed. I looked around at the boys. None of them seemed like they wanted to talk. I groaned. "I'm missing History for this. Speak!"

"Take it easy Mike & Ike. We have to make sure we hadn't been fallowed." Pogue said and I stood up.

"Pogue, what do you mean fallowed? That the hell am I doing here?" I asked my anger rising.

"Calm Down Mika." Caleb said and I growled at him.

"Stop calling me those stupid nicknames!" I spat. Tyler put a hand on my shoulder and I immediately pushed it off. "I want answers and I want them this instant."

"Have you realized how much you've changed since Chase has come back?" Tyler asked and I shook my head in disbelief.

"I haven't changes a bit." I said with a slight laugh. "I was different around you four."

"No Miki. You showed them the side you show me. Your real side." Johnny informed me. "The way you're acting right now it the way you act with a certain group of people. As in Aaron, Jenna, Brandi and Kira."

"Whatever Johnny. You don't know everything about me." I spat at him and he just shook his head and backed away. I knew I was over reacting but I wasn't going to let them ruin what Chase and I had. Reid pulled be back down on the bed next to him.

"Now listen Elle. You have got to pull yourself together." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. if it had been any other of the boys, but Reid, I would have calmed down right away. Reid had no room to tell me to pull myself together. He could hardly do that himself.

"You can't trust him Miki." Pogue in an outburst of rage. I threw my hands in the air. How did I know this conversation was going to be about Chase.

"I cant believe you guys." I said matching Pogue's rage. "I refuse to have this conversation with you."

I headed for the door when Johnny stepped in front of me. To keep my anger down I looked down at the floor, but what I saw didn't make me any happier. I saw the pink all-stars he was wearing and my anger flared a little. "Are those my shoes?"

"Not the point." Johnny informed me. "Miki, you need to listen to them."

I shook my head and grabbed the doorknob. Pulling it open I also pushed Johnny out of my way. "You can all go to hell."

I left the room and headed for history. The class was almost over and I wanted to talk to the teacher about what I missed. I was almost to the door when I heard some one call my name. I turned around to see Danvers.

"What do you want Danvers?" I asked angrily. "I told you to go to hell. What part of that sentence did you not under stand?"

Caleb smiles as he stopped only inches in front of me. "I don't think you meant it."

I couldn't help but laugh. The cocky sound of his voice reminded me of Garwin. "Taking a note from Garwin's book I see. Well you can just turn your pretty little ass around and walk away. I'm tired of hearing what the almighty Sons of Ipswich have to say. I live Chase. If you don't like it then fuck off."

The bell rang and students started to flood out of the classrooms. Aaron walked out of a room own the hall fallowed by Sarah and Kate. Caleb smiled mischievously.

"I don't think Chase is right for you." Caleb said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really and who do you think is?" I asked folding my arms across my chest. Caleb slammed me against the wall.

"Me." He replied then smashed his lips against mine. I pushed him away and his smile grew as Sarah walked up to us.

"I knew it." She said angrily. "Why did you keep denying it? Why let me find out this way?"

"He's just like the others." Aaron said pulling me away from Caleb. I looked over at Sarah as a tear streamed down her face.

"Don't worry." I told her. "The feeling isn't mutual."

Sarah just shook her head and rushed down the hall to find herself in Tyler's arms. He looked confused and almost frightened. He looked over at some one down the joining hall, that I couldn't see, and shook his head. Shaking my head I walked into the History room, glad to get away from everyone's accusing eyes.

**-Third Person-**

As soon as Miki entered the classroom Tyler turned Sarah toward the boys who had froze in their place when Tyler had shaken his head at them. Sarah gasped. "There's no way."

"Go back to your room." Tyler said to her. "We have some business to take care of."

"But I just…" Sarah said very confused. Tyler turned her back around. Chase had shown up in the hallway. He was now standing out side the history room waiting for Miki. "He's back?"

"Yeah the fucker just won't die." Reid said walking up next to Tyler. "But he's not going to beat death if I get my hands on him."

"I don't get it…Why is he back?" Sarah asked then she saw Miki come out of the room and embrace Chase with a loving hug. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope." Reid said angrily. "Go back to your room. I don't think this is going to be pretty."

Sarah obeyed but she was still confused. Why Caleb?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: Ok here is the end of the First part of my story. So here is the question again. Keep going or make a sequel? Your choice! Please review and tell me soon because I want to update the next part real soon! Thanks!**

I left history to see Chase waiting for me. I smiled and gave him a hug, but he didn't return it. I looked at him and by the look in his eyes I knew he had heard about Caleb.

"Before you get angry let me tell you my side of what happened." I said and Chase smiled as he brought me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry I know you still love me." Chase said and I smiled. I loved how he seemed to know what I was feeling.

"She wont for long." I turned to the familiar voice of Caleb. I rolled my eyes

"Haven't you done enough damage for today Danvers?" I asked but he ignored me.

"We need to talk to you Chase." Caleb said. The others nodded. It was odd to see Johnny choosing the other side as he nodded his head along with the others.

"Then talk." Chase said as he held tightly onto my hand.

"Miki go with Johnny." Caleb ordered and Chase tightened his grip on my hand.

"I'm not a child Danvers." I said. "Save your orders for you boys."

"Just listen to him Elle." Reid begged. I was about to reply when Chase squeezed my hand. I looked over at him and to my surprise hi nodded his head. Angrily I pulled my hand away and pushed past Reid to get to Johnny. Johnny put his arm around me and led me down the hall, but we were still in ear shot.

"That was a low trick you played Collins." Caleb said angrily. Chase smiled.

"How does it feel to loose some one you love Danvers?" Chase asked. His voice had become deeper. Almost scary. "Don't even think about taking her from me."

"Why her?" Tyler asked. Chase looked over at me his eyes filled with love.

"Because." He said then looked back at the guys. "I love her."

Caleb took a step forward but Pogue held him back. "Your not capable of love."

"Every one is capable of love." Chase spat back. I gasped when his eyes turned black. He looked over at me and realized what I had just seen. I walked up to him and put a hand on either side of his face. He took my hands in his. "I should have told you before."

"Told me what Chase?" I asked. "What are you?"

"He's a witch." Johnny said. I looked over at him then turned back to Chase.

"Is that true?" I asked and he nodded. His eyes were back to normal and I could see the sadness in them. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Would you have stayed with me?" Chase asked and I nodded. "Have I gone anywhere yet?"

Chase smiled and brought me close. He then turned his attention to the Sons. "Have you seen all you need? Are we done here?"

Caleb nodded even though he didn't seem to happy about my choice.

**-Third Person-**

"Well that went well." Pogue said sarcastically. When Chase and Miki were out ear shot "How are we going to get her to see that she's under his spell?"

"The only way she's going to get out of it is if there is some one else she loves, and they share it. but he has to show his love to her." Caleb said running his hands threw his hair. "This isn't going to be easy if she cant see any one but him when he's around."

"And he don't let her out of his sight for long." Tyler said shaking his head. Johnny threw his hand up in the air.

"You guys are hopeless." Johnny said with a laugh. "If the only thing it takes is for the guy she loves to show his love for her than we're set."

"What are you talking about?" Pogue asked confused.

Johnny turned to one of them and smiled. "You better start confessing boy are your going to loose her forever."

**-Miki-**

Later that night Chase and I decided to go for a midnight walk. We weren't out long when we were joined by unwanted guests.

"Your game is over Chase." Caleb said walking out of the woods fallowed by the other three.

"What game Danvers?" He asked as his eyes turned black. "Oh you mean trying to break you and Barbie up?"

"Wow what?" I asked and Chase smiled. "That wasn't Caleb who kissed you earlier. It was me."

I looked at him in surprise. There was no way he would do something like that to me. But then again he was scared that the Sons were a threat to him. I backed away from him and my action hurt him as his eyes turned black and faced the sons.

"I told you I wont let her go." Chase said angrily he threw power at Caleb who was thrown back into Pogue. I screamed and started to rush to Caleb's side but stopped when he stood up his eyes black as night. I looked around at the boys.

"You all are witches?" I asked backing away from them.

"Yes Miki. That's why Chase hated us." Caleb explained. "He wanted my power when I ascended. He was the one that put Kate and Pogue in the hospital at the beginning of this year. He was also the one that killed that kid at the dells."

I shook my head. "He wouldn't have. He wouldn't have killed him. Joey was my cousin."

Chase looked over at me in surprise. I shook my head. "No Chase please say you didn't."

He looked down at the ground and I knew my answer. I backed away with tears in my eyes. How could the man I love kill my own cousin? Johnny came out of nowhere and hugged me from behind.

"Come one girl. You don't need to see this." He said trying to pull me away but I refused.

"No I'm not going anywhere." I demanded as Pogue sent a power ball towards Chase. Chase caught it and laughed.

"Give it up 'brothers' you cant beat me. With only two of you ascended." Chase said with an evil laugh. "And then there is the one that uses to much. I'd watch yourself Garwin our you'll end up like me."

Chase threw the power ball back but Caleb blocked it. Reid threw power at Chase catching him off guard but it didn't faze him much.

"Nice one Garwin." Chase said sarcastically. "I almost felt that one."

He threw power at Reid that threw him back into a tree. Reid went down and had trouble getting back up. I turned into Johnny's chest unable to watch the Son's start to over power Chase.

"He loves you Michelle." Johnny said and I looked up at him surprised that he used my real name.

"I know Chase does." I said and Johnny shook his head.

"I wasn't talking about him." Johnny said then turned me towards one of the sons. His black eyes were filled with rage as he forced all the power he could muster at Chase. I shook my head he couldn't love me. I hardly knew him. "Its true Michelle. Don't be scared to love him back."

I was about to reply when Chase was thrown backwards and was not getting up. "NO!"

I raced to his side as the sons stood back. They didn't want to chance hitting me. I reached Chase's side and knelt down and held his hand. "Chase baby, please get up."

"I love you Miki." Chase said and put a hand on my check. My body arched back as a sharp pain erupted from some where in my body. I let out a blood curtailing scream as Chase started to cry. "Never forget me babe."

**-Third Person-**

"No Chase! You could kill her!" Caleb cried as Miki's body arched back in a painful looking position and she let out a horrible scream. The boys races towards the couple. Reid was the first one to make it to Miki. He pulled her away but it was too late. The damage was already done. Reid held Miki tightly to him as her body slowly became limp. Tyler was the next one to reached them. He grabbed on to Chases collar and punched him hard in the face.

"Why would you do that to her Chase? You kill her!" Tyler demanded and Chase smiled.

"Then she'll forever be with me." Chase said coughing up blood. "If she survives I'll always be with her."

"That much power in her could kill her!" Caleb said angrily. "Or cause her physical and mental damage Chase."

"Then watch over her." Chase said and every one looked at each other. Chase really had learned to love some one. They looked over at Miki's limp body. This girl had tamed the most evil heart and for that she would pay for it for the rest of her life.

"Take care of her Caleb." Chase pleaded. "She needs you all."

Those were the last words of a dieing evil. 'she needs you all.' None of the boys would have believed it if they hadn't heard it themselves. Reid picked up Miki and headed for the school.

"Don't move her Reid!" Tyler said running past him. "I'll go get the hummer. She needs a hospital."

Tyler was gone and back with in seconds. Caleb knew he had used but didn't say any thing because he knew it was to save Miki's life. They put her in the Hummer and all the boys started to climb in. But there was no room for Johnny.

"Don't worry. I'll go find Aaron and tell him you are all taking her to the hospital." Johnny said and the boys gave him a look. "Hey he is her brother. He has a right to know before he finds out from some one else."

The boys nodded and Johnny was off. He found Aaron sitting in his room with a bunch of his friends and to Johnny's surprise Jenna.

"What do you want Johnny? The boys tell you that you weren't gay enough to be in their group?" Aaron said and the others laughed.

"Fuck off Abbot." Johnny said still trying to catch his breath. "Now listen. Its about Michelle."

"What's wrong with Miki?" Aaron said standing up at once. He may have been a jerk but he was very protective of his sister.

"I'm not sure. She was out with Chase and we found them in the woods. Tyler and the others are taking her to the hospital at this very moment." Johnny said and before any one could say anything Aaron grabbed his coat and was out the door. Jenna grabbed on to Johnny's arm.

"I'll go get Brandi and Kira. They'll want to come too." Jenna said for the first time in her life worrying about some one else other than herself. Johnny nodded.

"I'll go get my car." He said hurrying out of the room. It was sad that the only time people really cared for Miki was when she was hurt.


	10. Part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: So I've decided to just add the second part to the first and make it all one story. Sadly for Miki this chapter is full of more drama. I'll also give you a hint at who likes her. In this chapter she doesn't call him by his nickname! Hummmm I wonder who it could be! I'll give you a sneak peek to the next chapter to who ever gets it right!!! So review review review lol**

All four boys were waiting in the Hospital waiting room when the others came in. Johnny led the way holding Brandi's hand as tears streamed down her face. Aaron was next with Jenna in his arms. Kira came in last surprising the boys with her presence. They had no clue that Kira and Miki were friends.

"How is she?" Johnny asked. Caleb stood up and ran his hands threw his hair.

"We don't know. They wont tell us anything." Caleb said and Aaron stepped up to the nurse's desk.

"I'm Michelle Abbot's brother. How is she?" Aaron asked. The nurse glared over at Caleb and the others. They had given her a lot of grief trying to find out anything about the girl.

"She's stable but still unconscious." The nurse replied. "Her body seemed to have been shocked by a large amount of electricity."

"Can we see her?" Aaron asked. The nurse shot a look at the others.

"You may." The nurse said stepping out from behind the desk and led them into Miki's room. Aaron let out a small cry when he saw his little sister hooked up to an IV and a breathing devise. He turned to the Sons as he tried his hardest to hold back tears.

"You four need to leave." Aaron demanded.

"Now listen Aaron." Caleb started but Reid interrupted him.

"Just because you're afraid we'll make fun of you for the rest of your life for crying doesn't give you the right to kick us out of this room." Reid said angrily. Tyler quickly grabbed on to Reid's arm knowing his friend was about ready to explode.

"That's not why I'm asking you to leave." Aaron said shaking his head.

"Then why are you?" Johnny asked and Aaron sighed.

"My dad will be here soon and if he finds out that Miki was with you…lets just say it wont be pretty for Miki." Aaron said. "So please just…"

Aaron was cut off by the sound of Miki trying to talk. They all turned around to see her slowly opening her eyes. The nurse took of the oxygen mask and Miki took a deep breath of normal air. She looked up at her brother and shook her head.

"They stay." Miki said and Aaron threw his hands up in the air. He turned around and placed his hands on top of his head trying to not loose control. After taking a few deep breaths he turned back around.

"Miki you know what will happen if Dad finds out about this." Aaron said.

"Find out about what?" A gruff voice said from behind him. Aaron jumped and turned to see the rest of his family standing in the door way. His father looked like an old war general with his hard face that was unreadable. His mother was beautiful with dark auburn hair and bright green eyes. Then there were his other two sisters. The twins. They were a year younger than Miki but didn't go to Spencer.

"Nothing dad. Nothing at all." Aaron said a little too nervously. His father looked around the room. Then took a seat next to his daughters bed.

"What happened to her?" He asked Aaron. Aaron shrugged.

"I wasn't there." Aaron said and anger flared up in his fathers face.

"What do you mean you weren't there! You were supposed to be watching her Aaron." His father said threw clinched teeth.

"Henry. Please. Not in front of the other kids." Mrs. Abbot pleaded.

"Stay out of this Rita." Henry Abbot demanded.

"I let Miki stay in that god forsaken school because you promised to take care of her!" Henry said standing up and walking towards Aaron. "I should have transferred her to Hastings when I sent Lacy and Pepper."

"No Dad." Miki said and her fathers eyes softened at the sound of his daughters voice. She had always been his favorite. "It wasn't Aaron's fault. I didn't listen to him."

"What do you mean honey?" Henry asked and Miki nervously bit her bottom lip.

"I'd like to introduce you to my four new friends." Miki said and Aaron shook his head. Miki's other two sisters smiled mischievously. They already knew where this was going.

"I'd like you to meet Caleb Danvers, Pogue Perry, Tyler Simms…" Miki said and her fathers face started to turn into deep shade of red. "And Reid Garwin."

"The Sons of Ipswich!" Henry said in out rage.

"I told you she should have come to Hastings Daddy." Pepper said in an I told you so type of voice. "She's not as innocent as she puts out to be."

"Shut up Pepper." Aaron demanded. He never did get along with the other two. They were so much like him. They were transferred to Hastings because they had slept with most of their freshman class, girls and guys, by first semester. They were bigger sluts than some of the Spencer girls combined.

"Well they wont be your friends for long." Henry said angrily. "You're transferring to Hastings. Along with Aaron."

"Henry. Aaron graduates this year. Let him stay." Rita protested.

"No Dad." Miki said sitting up in bed. Tyler and Pogue quickly went to her side ad they helped her sit up. Their action seemed to enrage Henry even more. "I am not leaving Spencer. My friends are there and you know how hard it was for me to make them. I'm not a social butterfly like the rest of your children. Moving me to a different school will only make me worse. I stay."

"Then find some where else to live Michelle. Because your not coming back into my house." Henry said and the Abbot family gasped.

"Henry she is your daughter. Isn't it time you let that stupid hatred die!" Rita demanded. "I know the history. Your family has hated the sons since as far back as history can go. They've always out shined the Abbot family. Well maybe Miki's friendship with them should be where this hatred stops! I will not allow you to abandon my child because of this stupid Abbot family rule!"

"The Sons of Ipswich are no friend to me or my family." Henry said glaring at the four boys. "Tell your fathers that the Abbots will win after all."

With that, he left the room fallowed by the rest of the Abbots including Aaron. Miki held back tears as she watched them go. She knew this would happen if he found out. But she wasn't going to give up on them just yet. She needed them more than her father at the time being any way. Or at least that is what she told herself.

"Miki…" Tyler started but she shook her head.

"No Potato, I don't want any of you apologizing. I knew this would happen if he knew." Miki said and the boys looked at her in awe. She had chosen them over her family. She sighed then looked around the room at her friends. "So who brought the food? I've got the munchies so bad that Reid's shirt is looking mighty good to me."

The group laughed. they were glad to see her since of humor was back. Kira took a pack of Starburst, Skittles, and banana chips out of her backpack and sprawled them out in front of Miki.

"Sorry Jenna." Miki said and every one looked confused.

"Sorry for what?" Jenna asked.

"For what I'm about to say." Miki said shoving a hand full of banana chips in her mouth. She swallowed them before she spoke again. "I think Aaron was a dumb ass for dumping you Kira. I mean none of his other girlfriends know what I like to eat when I feel bad."

"Well when your brother practically forces friendship on us it's the last thing I could do." Kira said with a smile. She kissed Miki on the forehead and walked out of the room along with Brandi and Jenna. Miki looked around at the sons and smiled.

"So who wants to play babysitter first?" Miki asked and they boys smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or any other movie I quoted in this chapter.**

**AN: The last part of this chapter is more just fluff. The first part is what counts! And Duh Duh Duh Duh!!!!! This chapter tells who likes Miki!!!**

Miki didn't return tot school for a whole week. After a while, the school seemed to notice the lack of Miki rumors floating around. But when she did return she returned in style. Tyler parked his Hummer in front of the school and out jumped Miki from the passenger's seat. They other three boys jumped out from the back. Miki wrapped her arm around Tyler and Reid put his arm around her shoulders. Pogue stood on the other side of Tyler and Caleb was on the other side of Reid. By the lunch Miki was know as the Daughter of Ipswich threw the hall of the school. It was official. Miki was now one of them. She even started to notice the guys of the school noticing her more. At lunch, Miki took a seat next to Pogue and Caleb. Sarah walked up to the table looking down at her feet.

"Sarah?" Caleb said in surprise. Miki nudged Pogue and knowing what she meant he moved tot the empty chair next to him and Miki took his old chair.

"Have a seat." Miki said patting the seat she had just left. Nervously Sarah took a seat. Miki winked at her. "I told you Zeus wasn't my type. I apparently go for the bad boys."

"Zeus?" Sarah asked confused. Caleb laughed and explained that Miki had nicknamed them, except for Reid. And they all had a nickname for her. Sarah smiled and turned to Miki.

"Hey, I'm sorry." She said and Miki shook her head.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault that my boyfriend…My former boyfriend…" Miki stood up and ran out of the room. The boys had hoped that with Chase's death, the spell would have broken, but since Chase passed his power on to her it stuck.

"What are you waiting for?" Caleb asked one of his brothers. "Go after her."

The boy obeyed and found Miki leaning up against a wall with tears streaming down her face.

"I see you have first babysitter duty." Miki said trying to smile.

"I'm here on my own free will." He said bringing her into a hug. She held on tight to the back of his school uniform as she cried into his chest.

"Why? Why did I have to love the evil asshole?" Miki asked and he just tightened his grip around her. She looked up to see tears in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Miki asked and the boy smirked.

"Because you are." He replied then cringed at his own words. "Wow I sounded like a real pussy right then."

He looked down into her eyes. Before she could react, his lips met hers in a kiss that he had waited for since the party. All the love she had felt for Chase melted into hatred as the kiss deepened and a new feeling rose with in her. when they pulled apart Miki could see the students in the hall glaring at them. The girls were glaring at her and the boys were glaring at a one Reid Garwin.

"I never thought I'd be the one being glared at." Reid said with a laugh. "Its usually what ever girl I'm with that week."

"Well I'd better be more than a week fling." Miki said playfully nudging him.

"I may think about keeping you around." Reid said lifting Miki in to the air. She squealed and he put her down with a laugh.

"Who would have believed and Abbot could tame the heart of a Garwin." Miki said while they walked back to the table hand in hand.

"And believe me. No one will let me forget it." Reid said as his friends whooped and hollered as the new couple took a seat next to each other. Pogue gave Miki a big hug almost pulling him towards him.

"Hey now get your own!" Reid said pulling Miki's chair even closer to him. "This one is mine."

Tyler took out his phone and started to type. He then looked around the room. "Does any one know what time it is?"

"Tool Time!" Miki said with a laugh. Reid rolled his eyes and looked down at his watch.

"12:36. why?" He asked giving his friend an odd look.

"I want to put this on my calendar. Reid Garwin gets an actual girl." Tyler said and Reid threw a French fry at him. "Hey this may be the only time we hear the words: She's mine, get your own. Out of your mouth."

Sarah looked around at the group like she was going to ask something but wasn't sure how to put it. deciding her curiosity was getting the better of her she asked. "So since Miki now has the same thing you all do, how does that work?"

"You know I don't know." Caleb said and once more Tyler got out his phone.

"12:37." Reid said and Tyler started to type.

"Wow this is turning into a day worth documenting. First Reid has an actual girlfriend and Caleb said the words: I don't know." Tyler teased receiving French fries from both Caleb and Reid.

"What can I say. I have that affect on people." Miki said. She then felt some one wrap their arms around her shoulders.

"O Miki, Miki, wherefore art thou Miki? She Denies thy father and refuses thy name, or if thou wilt not be sworn her love, and she no longer be a Abbot." Johnny said and Miki couldn't help but laugh.

"Romeo and Juliet." She said and Johnny threw up his hands.

"How am I ever going to win with you?" He asked and Miki's smiled widened.

"Find I movie I haven't seen or heard of then quote that." She replied.

"Ha is there a movie in this entire world that you haven't seen?" Johnny asked pulling up a chair.

"Sure there is." Miki said. "But good luck finding one."

"The Muffin shop is closed." Sarah said trying one out and Miki just shook her head.

"Saved." Miki replied. And Sarah shrugged.

"Well I tried." Sarah said and the boys started to think of any random movie she may not have seen.

"I'm the leader. I'll say when it's the end…it's the end." Caleb said and Miki burst out laughing.

"Do you really want me to say. Or do you want to keep your dignity?" She asked and Caleb shook his head.

"She really is good." He said and Johnny nodded.

"We've played this game every day since freshman year and I still cant get one past her." Johnny said with a sigh. "Hey you try one Pogue."

"It's nothing but a flesh wound." Pogue said and Miki easily answered.

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

"You underestimate my power." Tyler said. Miki thought for a moment before she answered.

"Star Wars: episode III- Revenge of the Sith." Miki said and then playfully nudged Tyler. "I never took you for a Star Wars fan. A trecky yes. But not a Star Wars fan."

"Ha ha Green Bean your so funny." Tyler said sarcastically.

"I know I'm brilliant." Miki said with a smile. She then looked over at Reid waiting for him to say a quote.

"Better to be judged by twelve than carried by six." Reid said and Miki had to think long and hard about that on.

"We Own the Night?" She asked unsure if it was right. Reid couldn't believe she got it. the movie hadn't even been out that long. "Was I right."

"Yeah." Reid said and Miki smiled. "Oh yeah I'm the bestest."

**AN: Ok this is how the vote went. Reid won with 15 votes. Pogue and Tyler tied with 13. and Caleb had 3 votes! I guess people really like Sarah. Don't get me wrong I like her to that's why I brought her back! I couldn't keep her away for to much longer. The sad part is that Kate isn't going to be back. So I have another vote for you. **

**Jenna/Pogue**

**Jenna/Tyler**

**Jenna/Aaron**

**Brandi/Pogue**

**Brandi/Tyler**

**So Far Brandi/Tyler already has a vote so tell me what you think! I really would like your option!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: Hey to all of you! Thanks for all of your reviews! And your choice for couplings are awesome! This chapter kind of explains why Miki's dad really hates the Sons. It also gets rid of some baggage that will allow two people to be together even though I did it in a very dramatic way. Lol what can I say I'm a drama queen when it comes to writing some things. Any way I'll be moving this week and where I'm going doesn't have a computer yet so I'm going to try and update as much as I can before I move, there are no guaranties that I'll have another chapter for this up in a while! I just hope I do!!!**

Miki was laying on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. Groaning she opened the door to see an upset looking Aaron.

"Oh its you." She said leaving the door open and laying back down on her bed. Aaron walked in and shut the door behind him. Miki looked up at him suspiciously. They usually had a keep door open rule so if a fight broke out some one could hear their screaming and break it up.

"Oh shit, what now?" Miki asked. Aaron walked over and sat on the bed next to her. he put his head in his hands and with a heavy sigh started to talk.

"This is the worst day of my life." Aaron said and Miki sat up. It must be really bad or he wouldn't be taking to her about it.

"What's wrong?" She asked which set him off.

"What isn't! Dad is canceling your tuition. He's taking way my car for not keeping you away from the sons, Jenna's pregnant, and Dad found out about you and Garwin." Aaron said running his hands threw his hair.

"Wow, wow, wow. Rewind that." Miki said getting to her feet. "Did you just say that Jenna's pregnant? How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Didn't you hear the other things I said?" Aaron asked angrily.

"Yes Aaron I did. But you're talking about one of my best friends so answer the damn question." Miki demanded.

"Two months." Aaron replied.

"And how along is she?" Miki asked.

"Five weeks." Aaron replied and Miki sighed. This wasn't good.

"Well now that we have those answered next topic. So dad is canceling my tuition huh?" Miki said not wanting to talk about Jenna any more.

"Miki, I'm not ready to be a father." Aaron said with a heavy sigh. Miki froze. She didn't like the sound of his voice.

"Aaron you cant just leave her now. This is your responsibility as well." Miki demanded.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Michelle!" Aaron said standing up. "I cant handle this!"

"Oh and you think Jenna can?" Miki said throwing a stuffed cat at him. "She's barely seventeen Aaron."

"And you don't think I know that?" Aaron yelled back. Miki threw her hands up in the air and headed for the door. "Where the hell are you going?"

"To tell my best friend that my brother is an ass." Miki said as she started to open the door.

""Oh no your not. You have to pack." Aaron said slamming the door shut. "Dad canceled your tuition Miki. That means you no longer go to school here which also means you can't stay here any more."

Miki stared at him dumb founded. The meaning of those words started to sink in and she sank to the ground. Aaron left knowing she would be throwing things at him if he stayed longer. When Miki came to her senses, she started to pack up her things. She didn't hear the friends walk in and take a seat around the room. Jenna, Tyler, and Johnny sat on her bed. Caleb, Sarah and Pogue sat on the extra bed and Brandi took the chair. Reid wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped at his touch but quickly welcomed it. She looked around the room and when she saw Jenna, she quickly waked over to her and embraced her in a warm hug. The girls cried together for a long time before there was to much curiosity in the room and some one had to ask.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked. The girls parted and wiped away their tears. Miki looked at Jenna and nodded.

"I'm pregnant." Jenna said. "Aaron is the father but he doesn't want anything to do with it."

"That son of a bitch." Tyler exclaimed catching every one off guard. "I knew he was a dick, but I thought he would be man enough to take responsibility for his actions."

"He's an Abbot, Tyler." Miki reminded him. "Remember my sisters? They didn't just transfer they got kicked out. They spray painted the Provost's car but refused to take responsibility, claiming they were expressing themselves."

"I remember that!" Reid exclaimed. "The Provost tried to nail me for that."

"I wonder why." Caleb said sarcastically.

"But why are you packing?" Reid asked Miki. His eyes full of sadness.

"My dad canceled my tuition." Miki said with a sigh. "I wont be able to stay her much longer."

"You cant just leave." Reid said almost angrily.

"I have no choice." Miki said sadly. "I'm sorry Reid."

"Don't be sorry." Reid said bringing her into a hug. "I wont let you leave."

"None of us will." Pogue replied and Miki smiled at the sons. She couldn't see how they could care so much about her when they had only been friends for less than a month.

"Don't pack anything else till we talk to our parents." Caleb said and Miki shook her head.

"No I can't let you guys do that." Miki said. She hated feeling like a charity.

"Hey I am not letting any one take you away from me. So shut up and take our help." Reid said and Miki couldn't help but smile, knowing that was probably the sweetest thing any one would hear from Reid Garwin.

"Fine." Miki said knowing she would not be able to win.

"Come on. I'll take you to my house this weekend. I'm sure my parents would love to meet the girl that caught me." Reid said pulling Miki towards the door. "Every one is welcome to come and hang out at my house! I guess you can say Party."

"Oh hell to the yeah I'm so there!" Jenna said and every one burst out laughing. They had never really heard Jenna's lingo well except for Johnny, Brandi and Miki. They all filed out of Miki's room considering Reid was already leading her to Tyler's car.

"Hey get your own!" Tyler teased as he hurried to beat Reid to the drivers seat. He didn't make it. "Oh come on Reid its my Hummer!"

"And you're my best friend." Reid said using his powers to get the keys from Tyler's pocket. Tyler looked around then turned back to Reid annoyed.

"Some one could have seen that Reid." Tyler demanded. "If you don't stop using you'll be in trouble when you ascend."

"Ascend?" Miki asked. They had forgotten that Miki didn't know anything about this new power she had received from Chase. They just couldn't believe that the addiction hadn't caught up with her yet. She hadn't used a bit of power that they had seen yet.

"On our eighteenth birthday we ascend. Which means we get our full powers." Tyler explained. "When we were thirteen we only got a taste of them. But the power is extremely addictive. It wears at the body and we start to age the more and more we use."

"And what about me? Will I ascend on my eighteenth birthday?" Miki asked still a little confused.

"We don't know." Reid said shaking his head and the group got into the car before they could be over heard. "Since Chase was already eighteen when he gave you his power we aren't sure how it will work for you. You either have your full power or you will ascend when your eighteen."

"But why isn't it addictive to me?" Miki asked and the boys looked over at her. "Are you even sure I have powers."

"Try to use them." Tyler said pulling out a notebook from his bag and holding it up. "Try and levitate this."

There was a gust of wind and the notebook lifted in the air. The boys looked at Miki who's eyes were black. She had the power and it was strong.

"I'd say you could give Caleb and Pogue a run for their money, considering they are the only ones that have ascended." Reid said proudly smiling at his girlfriend. He pulled up in front of a large house and turned off the engine. "Well home sweet home."

They got out of the hummer. Reid put his arm around Miki and headed for the door. Tyler wasn't far behind him. Before Reid could even open the door it flew open and a beautiful woman with blond hair and green eyes stepped out.

"Reid what a surprise honey." She said then saw the girl in her sons arms. "And who is this beauty?"

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Miki Abbot." Reid said hugging her close to him. "Miki this is my mom, Gloria Garwin."

"Nice to meet you." Miki said with a smile, but it didn't match the smile on Gloria's face.

"Girlfriend huh." Gloria said as if she was about to explode with joy. "Come on in you three."

She stepped aside and allowed the three teens to enter the room. She lead them to the large living room that made Miki laugh. Reid smiled down at her knowing that she was remembering the morning after the party. All three of them took a seat on the couch and this time Miki didn't move away from Tyler.

"Which Abbot are you honey?" Gloria asked. "Reid's father and I used to go to school with Abbots."

"Henry and Rita Abbot's middle child." Miki said and Gloria seemed to go some what pail.

"Aaron Abbot's little sister?" Gloria asked and Miki nodded. Gloria looked over at her son.

"Mom her dad is canceling her tuition, but I cant let her leave." Reid said looking sadly at his girlfriend. "Do you think we can help a little with the tuition so she can stay at Spencer?"

"Why is her father canceling her tuition?" Gloria asked and Miki sighed.

"Because I'm friends with the Sons of Ipswich." Miki said sadly. "He had tried to teach us since we were born to hate them. And here I am dating one of them."

"You're more than dating one of them." Tyler said. "You are one of us."

"Wait. What do you mean by that Tyler?" Gloria asked nervously.

"Do you remember Chase Collins?" Reid asked and Gloria nodded. "Well he came back. He had Miki under a love spell because he was actually in love with her but she didn't return the feelings. But we found out about it and put a stop to it and to him. Well not before he transferred all of his power to her almost killing her. and that is the short version of what happened."

"I see." Gloria looked at Miki with sad eyes. "Does your father know you have this power?"

"No." Miki said shaking her head.

"Then it will stay that way." Gloria said standing up. "There is something your father and I should tell you before you get serious about this relation ship."

Gloria left the room and returned with a good looking man by her side. He looked older than Gloria but he had ages well, with his blond hair just starting to gray and his blue eyes had a touch of wisdom.

"Miki this is my husband, Paul Garwin." Gloria introduced them. "Paul this is Henry Abbot's child. She is also our son's girlfriend."

Paul looked surprised at the girl his son had his arm around. She was very pretty but he could tell she was an Abbot. She had the eyes and hair. He turned back to his wife with a questioned look on her face.

"Chase Collins transferred his power to her before he died." Gloria explained. At those words Paul leaned over Miki and looked her in they eyes.

_Is it addictive to use?_

Paul's voice echoed threw her head. She shook her head as an answer.

_Answer me in here._

_No sir its not addictive._

Miki was surprised at the sound of the voice that came from her mind. It was an echoie almost enchanted sound. Paul seemed to hear all he needed to hear before he turned to his wife. She nodded and Paul started to explain.

"Back when I was at Spencer Henry Abbot was also there. Just like you and Aaron we didn't get along. Our senior year a beautiful woman transferred to Spencer by the name of Gloria Hayes. Henry had gotten a hold of her first. They dated for almost the entire year before Gloria became friends with me and the other boys fathers. Lets just say I stole Henry's girl from right under his nose. He has hated us even more since then."

"So that's why Dad is canceling my tuition." Miki said finally understanding. "He's still made about you taking his girl. What a low life basterd."

Reid hugged her close and kissed her on the forehead. The act took his parents by surprise but huge smiles crept across their faces. They had never seen their son so in love. They knew about his play boy ways and the fact that Miki had snatched him up made them extremely happy.

"Now for the powers not being addictive for her…" Paul said with a sigh. "Well I cant explain it. but be careful child. You have a lot of power in you."

"I will sir." Miki said and Paul smiled.

"Call me Paul." He said with a smile. "I have a feeling you'll be around for a while."

"And yes we will help her with her tuition." Gloria said with a smile. "Let me just make a few phone calls and you should be good to stay."

"Thank you so much!" Miki said extremely grateful. Reid again hugged her close and this time he whispered in her ear.

"I told you I'd never let you go." He whispered and Miki smiled.

"Then lets keep it that way." Miki said causing him to actually smile and not smirk at her. "You and me together for as long as we can make it last."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: Wooho! Another update! I'm good oh yeah uh huh. Well here comes some more drama! Poor girls. I promise I'll give them a drama free day soon!**

All four boys' parents helped with Miki's tuition and she didn't have to leave. Miki could believe that they were so willing to help, but when the boys mentioned that she was Reid's girlfriend and Henry Abbot's daughter they were more than willing to help.

A week had past since Miki had met Reid's parents and they had gone to super with them three times already, but they invited them out once again that night. Miki nervously went threw her closet to try and find something she liked. She had done this the other three times she went out with the Garwins as well. Jenna, Brandi and Kira sat in her room shaking or nodding their heads at an out fit she pulled out of her closet.

"Why are you so nervous?" Kira asked. "Its not like you haven't been out with them before."

"They are Reid's parents Kira." Miki said throwing down and out fit that the girls said no to. She was running out of options. "Are you going to help or criticize?"

"Both." Kira said getting up and pulling out a beautiful purple dress. It was elegant and sophisticated. "This will nock Garwin out of his shoes."

"Yeah that is so the one!" Jenna said with a squeal. A phone rang some where in the room and Brandi quickly picked it up while the girls curiously looked over at her.

"Hey!" Brandi said all smiles. "No I'm not busy."

"Oh and what am I chopped liver?" Miki asked with a laugh.

"No Chopped sushi." Brandi replied then laughed at what the person on the other line said. "Or smashed candy."

"Oh my god!" Miki exclaimed. "Your talking to Pogue! You go girl!"

Miki grabbed the phone away from Brandi before she had time to think. "Pogo? You have the Miki seal of approval….but if you hurt her or kill her on that bike of yours I will beat you. I will beat you real bad."

"Give me back my phone!" Brandi said taking it back and walking out the door for some privacy.

"Well I've got a date myself." Kira said with a smile.

"With who?" Miki asked and she smirked over at Jenna.

"Your brother." Kira said and with a satisfying look on her face she left the room. Miki looked over at Jenna as a tear streamed down her face.

"Oh don't listen to her Jen Jen." Miki said bringing her friend into a hug. "I wont go tonight and we will have a girls night. I'll call Sarah and see if she wants to go."

"No I'm fine." Jenna said pushing her friend gently away. "I'll go see if Sarah or Johnny wants to hang out. You go on your outing."

"Hun this is my fourth outing with the Garwins." Miki said still not giving up. "I think they'll under stand if I cancel."

"I told you. Go." Jenna said rolling her eyes. "And if you cancel I'll never speak with you again."

Jenna winked and left her friend alone in her room so she could get ready. Jenna called up Sarah. Lucky for her Sarah had already had her date with Caleb and now She, Caleb, Tyler and Johnny were all hanging out in Reid and Tyler's room. Jenna couldn't help but laugh when she walked into the room to see Reid holding up two out fits for his friend to choose from.

"And what is so funny Miss Kisler?" Reid asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"The fact that I just got done doing the same thing in Miki's room." Jenna replied and pointed to the out fit that had jeans, a purple shirt and a very nice dress coat. "That one."

"And why may I ask?" Johnny asked raising an eye brow. "Are you trying to convert him?"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "No dumb ass. Miki's dress is the same color purple. And I think it would be cute if they matched."

"Kind of like how you and Baby boy have the same shirt on." Reid pointed out. Jenna turned and sure enough they were both wearing a red shirt with a large silver design on the right side of it. Ever since Jenna found out she was pregnant she had started to were guys cloths.

"Well at least we know Tyler has taste." Jenna said and Caleb laughed.

"Except for the fact that Its' Reid's shirt." Caleb said and Tyler threw a pillow at him.

"I haven't done laundry yet shut up!" Tyler protested.

"You mean you don't know how to do laundry." Reid reminded him and Tyler started to turn red. Reid went to the bath room to change.

"Yeah that's right hide in the bathroom!" Tyler said and the group laughed. they knew Tyler would never actually beat Reid up unless it was play fighting. Jenna sat down next to Tyler and smiled.

"Get all your dirty clothes." She told him. "You and I have a date at the laundry mat."

The group laughed at the shy smile Tyler gave Jenna. He had never had a girl actually tell him they were going to go do something just the two of them.

"So how do I look?" Reid asked walking out of the bath room.

"Let just say if I were gay I'd gobble you up." Johnny said They boys looked apprehensively over at him while the girls laughed. Then Johnny realized that the boys still believed that he was actually gay. "No seriously I'm straight! Ask Jenna. I've dated her before."

"Its true he's straight. He just likes to mingle with the dark side every once in a while." Jenna said with a simple shrug.

"Well I'm off." Reid said nervously. He left the room and every one seemed to know why he was nervous except for Jenna.

"I don't get it. Why are they both so nervous?" Jenna asked and Tyler smiled.

"Last time they went out with Reid's parents they asked Miki to stay with them over holiday break." Tyler explained. "Miki said she would have to think about it and today they are giving them the answer."

"Then why are the so nervous about it?" Jenna asked.

"Reid is going to college next year." Caleb explained. "And he's getting an apartment with us…maybe just Tyler. and well he wants Miki to live with him as well."

"Wow isn't that a big step? I mean they just started dating." Jenna said surprised the Miki was letting the relationship get that serious that fast.

"They're in love." Tyler said with a shrug. "Believe me Reid is hooked. His longest relationship with a girl was three days. Reid's been with Miki a little more than two weeks. He's hooked."

Hooked was right. When Miki opened the door she found Reid behind it holding open a box with a gorgeous diamond necklace. Miki flung herself into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Does that mean I did a good job?" Reid teased as he pulled the necklace out of the box and placed it around her neck. She kissed him again because at that moment she was out of words. They headed out to Caleb's car that he let the couple barrow for the night in silence. Both of them were to nervous to even talk. When they pulled up to the restaurant Miki's heart fell. Her father's red mustang was parked right beside them now.

"Don't worry about him." Reid said taking her hand. "I wont let him take you from me."

Miki squeezed his hand still unable to get words to come from her mouth. They walked in and Reid's parents were waiting for them. The waitress took them to their seat and Miki looked nervously around the room. It didn't take her long before she found her father, because he was standing over her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly.

"She is our guest Henry." Gloria said. At the sound of her voice he tensed. Gloria smiled knowing her affect on him. "I'm sure you've met my son Reid."

"No I don't believe I have." Henry said refusing to look at the woman sitting across from Miki.

"Well I don't see why you wouldn't." Gloria said smiling at Miki. "After all your daughter is seeing him."

"My daughter will not be dating one of his kind." Henry said glaring over at Paul. Reid put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Isn't that her choice Henry?" Gloria asked. He looked down at her at last, his eyes filled with rage.

"I will not allow her to make the same mistake you did." He spat at her. Paul tensed but said nothing knowing his wife still had the upper hand.

"What mistake did she make?" Rita Abbot asked from behind her husband. Henry didn't answer her so Gloria decided she would.

"I didn't take his proposal." Gloria said then put a hand on her husbands. "Because some one else had taken my heart. Now if it is a mistake to marry some one you love then by all means break your daughters heart. But don't you dare tell me that she is making a mistake by dating my son."

Reid smirked at his mother. A lot of people didn't know that he got most of his traits from his mother. His father was more like a Tyler. he was the baby of his group and very timid. Gloria on the other had was very open and hardly thought before she spoke. The only difference between mother and son was that Gloria had the ability to not sound stupid when she did it.

"You asked her to marry you?" Rita asked as realization sunk in. "You mean to tell me that your hatred for the sons is based on the fact that a girl you thought was yours fell for one of them?"

"Its more complicated than that." Henry said looking down at his daughter. "I loved her. I thought she would be the mother of my kids."

"So I was just second prize." Rita said as a tear streamed down her face. Henry turned to her and shook his head.

"No. you were First prize." He informed her. "I just had a distraction before I found you."

"Good answer." Rita said and turned and walked away. Henry soon fallowed. Miki let out her breath that she didn't realize she was holding till then.

"So what did you decide about what we asked you last time?" Paul asked.

"Well Dad…" Reid paused as his phone went off. two second later Miki's did the same. Surprised they both looked down at their phones to see text from Tyler.

**Jenna at Hospital! Trouble with baby.**

Miki shot strait up in her chair and headed for the door. Reid quickly explained what was going on and raced after his girlfriend. The jumped into Caleb's car and raced off.

"Faster Reid!" Miki exclaimed.

"Babe I'm topping it already." Reid protested but felt the car accelerate more he looked over at Miki who's eyes were black. He didn't protest her using because he knew his protest would be said to def ears. When they got to the hospital Miki raced inside. She made it to the waiting room where she saw Tyler covered in blood.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.**

**AN: I am so sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the rest but today is moving day and I wanted to update at least one more chapter before I have to put it on a small pause due to no computer! I'm going to die with out my computer! Lol well I hope you like the almost Drama free Chapter lol**

"Oh my God." Miki said at the sight of Tyler. She all of the sudden felt dizzy and took a step back into the loving arms of her boyfriend. Reid helped her get to a chair and sit down. It took her a moment before she could speak. "Is Jenna ok?"

Tyler shook his head. "I don't know. They just took her and didn't tell me a thing."

"What happened?" Miki asked she was a little pale.

"I don't know." Tyler said taking a seat next to Miki. She hugged him tightly. He was very upset. She could tell by the look in his eyes and the cracking of his voice. Tyler pulled away, afraid that he would start crying in and he knew Reid would never let him live it down. "We were hanging out at the laundry mat when she started to have really bad pains. When I was driving her here she started to bleed out."

"Mr. Simms?" A doctor said as he looked at the three teenagers. Tyler stood up immediately. The doctor nodded acknowledging the boy. "We have stopped the bleeding and Miss Kisler will be ok. The baby was very stressed but it will be ok. She is a very lucky girl if she would have come even a second later I'm afraid we may have lost the baby, or both of them. She's very lucky to have you."

"Can we go see her?" Tyler asked and the doctor nodded. Tyler rushed past him fallowed by Miki and Reid. When Tyler entered the room he rushed to Jenna's side. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself." Jenna said with a smile and took his hand in hers. They smiled at each other for a while before the moment was rudely interrupted by Reid.

"Its about time you get some Baby boy." Reid said and both Tyler and Jenna glared at him. Miki smacked him in the stomach.

"Be nice." Miki warned then turned to her two friends. "I give the Miki seal of approval just incase you want my in put."

"We are just friends Miki." Jenna said with a laugh. There was something in her eye that Miki couldn't let go.

"Hey guys can you leave us alone for a moment. I want to talk with Jenna." Miki asked and the boys slowly left the room. She turned her head so that Jenna couldn't see her eyes and with her power made sure the boys were out of ear shot. Satisfied that they were she turned back to her friend. "So?"

"What?" Jenna asked avoiding Miki's eye.

"What wrong?" Miki asked and Jenna sighed.

"Its about Tyler." Jenna said. "He's the most amazing guy I've ever met. I never felt so safe in my life. It was like when I was with him at the laundry mat nothing could hurt me."

"Well he is good looking, sweet, has a great smile, is my boyfriends best friend." Miki said with smile. "And is so feeling you. The only thing with how this conversation is going so far I'm feeling a but coming on."

'There is." Jenna said biting her lower lip. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Miki, but she knew Miki could keep her mouth shut. "After I started bleeding the hummer started to go extremely fast even though it had been topped before hand. When Tyler looked down at me to see if I was ok his eyes were black. I don't think he knows that I saw but…Miki what is he?"

"I don't think I can answer that." Miki said then mentally sent a message to Tyler. **You nit wit! She saw you use! I don't know what to tell her.**

**Tell her she was seeing things. **Tyler said back to her.

**She's not Brandi, Tyler. She can figure things out about as quickly as I can. **Miki said back. She heard Tyler laugh.

**Then I have plenty of time. **Tyler replied and Miki had a hard time not using actual words to cuss him out. He laughed again. **You set yourself up for that one.**

"Miki, you know what he is don't you." Jenna said trying to set up. "Don't you dare lie to me. I want to know.

**I have to tell her. **Miki said.

**Green Bean you cant! **Tyler exclaimed

**Ok fine here are your options. One: I tell her because she'll truest me. Two: You tell her because she's falling for you. Three: We all tell her because its easier to believe when there is more than one person. Or Four: We tell her nothing and she never talks to any of us again. **Miki spat and the door flung open to reveal Tyler and Reid.

"I say three sounds good." Tyler said and Jenna looked a little scared.

"Three what?" Jenna asked and Reid shut the door behind him.

"Listen Jenna. We have some thing we need to tell you." Tyler said with a heavy sigh. "I don't want it to scare you off because I really like you."

"Please save the freaky ass intro and just get on with it." Jenna said and the others looked at each other for reassurance.

"We're witches." Miki said and Jenna's mouth dropped.

"Witches as in the Craft or Harry Potter?" Jenna asked almost sounding curious.

"Harry Potter my ass. We don't need no god damn stick waving." Reid said grudgingly. Miki rolled her eyes at him.

"The reason why Tyler's eyes went black was because he was using his power to make the Hummer go faster so he could save you. But don't ask them to show you. The power is really addictive and every time its used it wears down the body." Miki said and Jenna smiled over at Tyler.

"You really used your powers to safe me even though it was dangerous to you?" She asked and he nodded.

Tyler could do nothing else but nod. It was cute how shy he really was. Jenna reached out her hand to him. He took it with a huge smile on his face.

"I believe its too soon to have a relationship after what happened to me, but just to let you know, with all these boys after me you are my one and only choice." Jenna said and Both Reid and Miki awed. Jenna glared at them. "Don't you have some outing to be at?"

"We left to be here with you." Miki said but couldn't hold back a smile. "Come on Reid. The two new love birds would like some time alone."

"Don't do any thing I would do." Reid teased as he headed out the door.

"Well that's no fun. You'd do anything as long as if involved money." Tyler said with a smirk.

"To shay baby boy to shay." Reid said and he lead Miki out the door. He looked down at her with an odd look in his eye.

"What?" She asked and he smiled.

"Do we look like that when we are together?" Reid asked. Miki looked confused so he explained. "Like the happiest people in the world?"

"No." Miki said causing Reid to look at her in surprise. "We look like the happiest people in the universe."

"Wow that was cheesy." Reid said and Miki playfully smacked him

"Shut up I tried my best." Miki replied. Reid laughed and brought her close to him. Despite Jenna being in the hospital, the day was one of the best. Brandi and Pogue started dating, Jenna and Tyler admitted that they had feelings for each other and Miki and Reid decided to get an apartment together after he graduated. Nothing could ruin their day. Not even the fact that they were being fallowed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.**

**AN: Yeah I updated! I wish I could have done it sooner. Any who I have gotten a computer. All it needs is a new hard drive and I'll be up and running again! hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll update as soon as I visit my parents again. Please Review lots lol.**

"You did what?" Caleb yell when he heard the news that Jenna knew about them. "Do you realize she has one of the biggest mouths in the whole school?"

"Don't worry Caleb. I talked to her." Miki said rolling her eyes. "I told her that if she wanted to keep me or Tyler in her life she'd be smart to shut her trap or suffer the consequences of the wrath of the almighty Miki."

"Oh that makes it all better." Caleb said sarcastically. "I'll be able to sleep well tonight knowing that Jenna won't talk because the almighty Miki threatened her. Has it ever worked before?"

"Yeah actually it has." Miki said with a smile. "But know I can make sure she doesn't talk."

"No using Miki." Caleb warned. "We don't know he consequences it could have on you."

"Back of Caleb man, its her life." Reid said backing up his girlfriend. Miki gave him a warning glare but he seemed to have missed it, or ignored it. "Why don't you stop trying to play daddy and boss us around."

Caleb glared at his friend. He knew Reid was a little testy since his birthday was only a week away. He also seemed to be using a lot more. The thought of loosing Reid was very high and Caleb wouldn't be able to live with himself if Reid did die. "What, do you want to have her end up like you Reid? Addicted to the power. If you don't stop using like you have been your going to be as good as gone on your birthday."

"Gone?" Miki asked looking from Reid to Caleb and back to Reid. "What's he talking about?"

Reid didn't answer so Caleb did it for him. "When we ascend the powers that we get are way more seductive than the ones we have now. Some don't make it past the ascending because the power is to much for them. The ones that use a lot are the ones most likely unable to make it. and Reid is dangerously flirting with it."

Miki looked at Reid and knew what Caleb was saying was true. Was he really willing to risk it with using. Reid's eyes went black as he threw a whole shelf of books at Caleb. He blocked them but refused to attack back. Reid started to use more while his anger rose. The next thing he knew he was pined to the ceiling. Caleb looked surprised and turned to Tyler and Pogue who's eyes were normal. He then knew who had done it.

"Miki put him down." Caleb said calmly. The room started to rumble as Miki's anger rose. "Miki let him go."

"No Caleb." Miki said with tears streaming down his face. "If he's going to use like that and know that he could die on his birthday then that's his business. But the fact that he brought me into his world knowing about this is mine. I will not just sit around and watch him slowly kill himself."

Tyler put a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go Miki."

Crying Miki set Reid on the ground. Glaring at her he stormed out of the room ignoring her calls. She looked over at the others who shook their heads.

"Don't worry Miki." Tyler said hugging her close. "He'll come back. He's just never had a girl who was able to kick his ass. I think you scared him a little."

"I don't want to see him die." Miki cried. "He's one of the best things in my life right now and I cant loose him."

The group gave her a small hug and took her to her room. Jenna was waiting in side for her and when she saw Tyler she stood up and walked over to him. She took his hand in hers and with a meek hello her cheeks started to turn red. Miki smiled at them. They were so cute together and Miki had never seen Jenna act so shy around some one in all the years she had known her.

"Thanks guys." Miki said with a sigh and Jenna quickly turned her attention from Tyler to Miki.

"I know that sigh." Jenna said putting a hand on her hip like a very over protective mother. "That's you're my life's shit sigh."

"I had a little fight with Reid." Miki said flinging herself down on her bed and turning on her tv.

"Oh no you don't!" Jenna said turning the tv back off. "I know what you do when you get this way and I wont let you. And besides you have seen every movie in this room enough times to have all 200 of them memorized. You need to get up and go out or something. No more absorbing yourself in movies to take your pain away."

"Jenna you know I love you girl." Miki said trying not to loose her cool. "But you are really pissing me off right now."

"Good!" Jenna replied back. "Now get your ass up and get dressed. We are going on a girls night out. No boys, no texting boys, no calling boys, and no answering the phone if there is a boy on the other line unless of coarse that boy is Johnny. It will just be Sara, Brandi, your and me. No back stabbing Kira."

"I really don't feel like it." Miki said rolling over on her back.

"Why do you say that like you have a choice in the matter?" Jenna asked then turned to the boys. "Out! Girls night starts now. Call me tomorrow morning Tyler!"

After pushing the boys out of the room and slamming the door behind them Jenna turned to see Miki trying her hardest not to laugh at the scene. Jenna smiled at her knowingly and made a beeline for Miki's closet. Miki had the cutest clothes. No one knew where she got them but they were awesome. Jenna picked some thing out for all four girls then called them up. They were all in Miki's room with in an hour primping and gossiping. Miki soon found out that Reid had no problem hooking up with the first girl he saw in the hallway after he left his room. Sighing Miki tried not to let it get her down. She was used to disappointments; she just wished she never had to go threw it with Reid.

"Come on girl!" Jenna said with a smile holding up some car keys. They walked out to the parking lot and Jenna led them to a burnt orange 2007 mustang convertible. Miki's mouth dropped open.

"Where did you get my car at?" Miki asked in utter surprise. She was sure that after her incident with her father that she would never see it again.

"My mom put in a good word with some powerful friends of hers that you were car less despite having your lovely car at home because your father wouldn't let you near it." Jenna said with a wicked smile. "Your father dropped this off this morning. You want to drive?"

"Duh." Miki said taking her car keys. "Like I'd ever let you drive."

The girls got into the car and headed off. She sped by Reid who had a Barbie type blond in his arms. Turning the wheel a little fast she shot rocks in his direction. The girls looked at her in surprise as Miki howled in delight.

"Miki! You could have hit him." Sarah said unable to believe what had just happened. She still hadn't been filled in on the current situation.

"Well if he's going to be an ass then I mine as well treat him like one." Miki said angrily. "So were are we going?"

"Your choice." Jenna said with a smile. Miki thought for a moment and there was only one place she really wanted to go.

"Well be prepared for a long drive." Miki said and the girls didn't seem to have a problem with it. They filled Sarah in on the fight with Reid. Leaving out the part that Miki had pinned him to the ceiling. Miki would have to tell her about it later when Brandi wasn't around. Miki put down the roof and Jenna blasted them out with what ever random song Miki's Ipod would play.

"Wait go back to that one." Miki said and Jenna rolled her eyes as she put the previous song back on. it was in a different language but Miki could still sing along with it. the other girls had no clue what the song was. it was almost creepy. The girl sang English and what she was saying was very depressing. She love some one who killed her in her dreams, but she knows that he exists some where. Then she said Don't die before I do. Miki was crying at the end of the song but the rest of the girls seemed a little scared by the song.

"That was the freakiest song I have ever heard in my life." Brandi said a little pail from the back seat. "What the hell kind of music do you listen to Miki?"

"Good stuff." Miki said with a smile as she pulled into a little town. The girls looked around. None of them knew where they were.

"What the hell is this place?" Jenna asked as Miki parked on main street. She looked over at her friend to see that she was lost in memories. "Earth to Michelle. I repeat earth to Michelle."

Miki glared at her but a smile crept across her face. "This is where my life had changed forever."

"And your going all fortune cookie on us why?" Jenna asked and Miki laughed.

"Because I thought we weren't supposed to mention the boys." Miki said simply and got out of her car. The others fallowed her as they headed into a cute dress shop. And when they entered the shop the woman behind the counter smiled at Miki.

"Your back again." She said happily. "But I see your group of guys have turned into a group of girls."

"I left the boys at home." Miki said with a smile. "its girls night."

"Well that's too bad." The lady said with a sigh. "One of them set back a dress the other day but he hasn't come to pick it up yet."

"What did he look like?" Miki asked and the woman thought hard.

"You know I don't remember. All of them seemed so much alike." The lady replied. She motioned that she would be back and quickly slipped into the back of the store. She emerged moments later with a gorgeous black dress.

"This is the dress. I just got it in that day when he took it right off the shelf and told me to hold it for him." The woman said. "Just tell them that it is still here."

"Yeah I'll do that." Miki said with a smile. She thought about asking what size it was but it would do no good. She, Jenna and Brandi always bought the same size of close so they could trade if need be.

"That was a very beautiful dress." Jenna said smiling at Miki. "Ten bucks says it was Ried."

"I'll give you ten bucks to shut your yap." Miki said a little annoyed with what her friend had just said. The girls left the dress shop a couple hours later and headed down to a bar. They took a seat and saw that it was karaoke night.

"So what are we doing here?" Jenna asked and Miki smiled.

"This is where the boys took me the one day we all skipped school." Miki said looking around the bar. "Its also where I realized how much I really liked Reid."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.**

**AN: OMG I finally updated! This no computer thing is really killing me! I've written three chapters of this but know I just have to type it up before I have to go to work….and that doesn't give me a lot of time so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would like lots and lots of reviews because I can still check those on my phone!!!!! Love ya all and here comes more Drama!**

Miki was having a good time with the girls but low and behold, it didn't last long. Jenna tugged on Miki's arm and pointed to the door. Miki groaned at the sight of her two younger sisters and two other girls. One girl looked a lot like Jenna and Miki knew who it was at once. Kate, Pogue's ex-girlfriend. The other girl looked familiar to her but she want sure why.

"Kate!" Sarah said giving the girl a hug. Miki saw Brandi tense, but tried not to draw attention to Pogue's new girl.

"Sarah. Wow, you're looking good! It's been forever." Kate said looking her friend up and down. There was something different about her. "Are you and Caleb still going strong?"

"Yeah. Yeah we are." Sarah said happily. She looked over at Miki and smiled. Kate then seemed to notice that Sarah wasn't alone.

"Wow I feel rude. You girls go to Spencer right?" Kate asked and Miki nodded. "I think I remember you."

She looked at Jenna and smiled. "Jenna Kisler. The girl every one swore was my sister. And you're Brandi Summers? Wow you've changes a lot since the last time I saw you."

"That's because Brian Michaels paid for her lips and boobs." Pepper said walking up behind Kate.

"Back off little one." Miki warned. Pepper laughed and looked at her twin.

"Michelle we would like you to meet a friend of ours." Lacy said bringing the other girl in front of them. The girl was very pretty with dark almost black hair, bright green eyes and pale skin. "This is Veronica Langston. Or Ronnie as she likes to be called. She used to date… Who was it again?…Oh yeah. Reid Garwin."

Miki almost choked on her own saliva but covered it up well. she shrugged ant took a drink of her Mt. Dew. "And you seem to have the need to tell me this why?"

"They were in love." Pepper said with a very Abbot like smile. "He cheated on her after their what? Sixth week of dating. He even told her he wanted to marry her. Ronnie still talks to him time to time. Sees him, sleeps with him…last time she saw him was what yesterday? Just thought you should know."

"Well whatever Garwin does with his free time is none of my business." Miki said with a smirk. The twin's faces dropped at the sound of the news. They were always trying to hurt Miki. "We aren't together."

Angry Pepper turned to Brandi. "And how is Mr. Perry treating you?"

Kate looked like she had just been hit. She looked over at the blond. She looked like she was about to say something but Miki interrupted her by pushing her chair back and causing it to fall to the ground. She got into Pepper's face and smiled wickedly.

"Tear me down all you want to Pep. But leave my friends and their lives out of it." Miki spat. "Just because you and your clone over their want to fit in with the family doesn't mean you have the right to bring the real Abbots down."

Pepper glared at her. she made a motion to her sister and the girls went to find a place to sit along with Kate and Ronnie. Miki turned back to her friends and sighed.

"I should have warned you about Ronnie. Caleb told me about her not to long after you two started dating." Sarah said and Miki shook her head.

"Don't worry I knew about her." Miki said picking up her chair and sitting back down. Jenna and Brandi nodded. Ronnie used to be on the girls swim team and one of the most popular girls in the school till she just left one day. The rumors were that she was pregnant and went to Mexico to get rid of if then fell in love with a Spanish nobleman.

"I knew her. I guess that's something the twins had forgotten." Miki said rolling her eyes. "She used to be friends with us."

"What!" Sarah said in awe. That was part of the story Caleb seemed to have forgotten.

"She's Johnny's cousin." Jenna said glaring over at the girl. "We hated her but we were nice because she was so close to Johnny."

"That was until she left." Brandi said bitterly. "She blamed the whole break up thing on Reid. But we knew the truth.

"And the truth was?" Sarah asked and the girls looked nervously at each other.

"She was after Caleb." Miki said looking down at the floor. "She started to spread rumors that Reid was cheating then she'd run to Caleb for moral support. When he found out what she was doing he told Garwin."

"Reid didn't believe him." Jenna said shaking her head. "Next thing you know Caleb and Reid are in a huge fight and Ronnie disappears. Then the rumors start that she was pregnant and it was Calebs."

"The rumor didn't fly." Brandi assured Sarah. "Every one knew Caleb enough to know he would never do that to his friends. The only problem with it was that Reid never trusted him again. that's why he's always getting on Caleb's last nerve."

Miki sighed. "Whatever. This place isn't as fun as it was before. Lets get the hell out before I beat some one."

The girls smiled and debated leaving knowing a fight between Ronnie and Miki would be a fun sight to see. But not wanting to get kicked out just in case they ever felt like coming back the girls decided leaving was the best option. When they got into the car Sarah decided to break the odd silence that had come over them.

"Why did you say that your sisters weren't real Abbots?" Sarah asked and the three girls surprised her when they laughed.

"Because they are my family's dirty little secret." Miki said with an unnerving smile. "Rita is not Aaron and my mom. My dad was married once before to a woman who died not to long before the twins were born. He married Rita right after my mom died. Because he didn't want people to know about my he put my mother under her maiden name on her grave and then married Rita. He told Aaron that she was his mother and I just grew up calling her that because I was only one when the twins were born. No one except the family knew about my mother. The twins have a different father."

"But wouldn't people notice that your mother was gone?" Sarah asked. Miki could tell her story wasn't making any since to her.

"No." Miki said shaking her head. "Aaron and I were born in New York where we used to live. Dad moved us back to Ipswich right before the twins were born so people here would think he had come back to have his children grow up in his home town. Every one was told that He and Rita had been married back when he and my mother did. That way he looked good and not like a man whore for marring her three weeks after my mother died."

"Wow. That's like a soap opera right there." Sarah said and the girls laughed. its true. The Abbot family was full of drama.

"You know I bet I could get big bucks to sell my family's story." Miki joked. The mood in the car seemed to lighten and all the girls were in good moods till they drove up to the school and walked in. there waiting for them was Reid.

"Miki, I need to talk to you." Reid demanded. Miki rolled her eyes and muttered a cuss word under her breath. He grabbed her arm a bit roughly and took her away from the other girls. When he was sure they were out of ear shot he turned on her. "What was that for? You could have knocked Ashley's teeth out."

"Well she would have looked better." Miki said bitterly. Reid ran his hands threw his hair obviously annoyed with the girl standing in front of him.

"Damn it Miki." He said so forcefully he made Miki jump back. "I cant do this."

"Oh and you think this is easy for me Garwin?" Miki asked angrily. "You are the best thing in my life and now your making me wish that I had listened to my father."

"Go ahead Abbot. Leave. Go to Hastings." Reid sand angrily and tears started to stream down Miki's face.

"I was referring to what he said about staying away from you." Miki shot back. Reid looked at her for the first time since they started to talk. He didn't realize how upset he had really made her.

"Miki…I…" he started but the damage was already done.

"No. you said what you did. There's no taking it back now." Miki said walking away. She paused and turned back to him. The look of disappointment was in her eyes. "I saw Ronnie today. You should be reminded that we used to be friends. To bad you didn't remember that before hand."

She turned around and left Reid stunned. He had no clue what she was talking about but he knew what ever it was, he was in deep shit. He headed for his room to find Tyler inside shaking his head.

"Don't even speak Baby Boy." He said flinging himself down on the bed. "Unless you have away to help me with Elle."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.**

**AN: I know two updates in one day! I hope you like them. I also put pictures up of Miki, Jenna, Brandi, Johnny, the twins, and Veronica. Tell me if you think they fit the characters because some of them were not my first choice but I want to know what all of you think.**

Miki refused to talk to Reid or talk about Reid for an entire week. Reid needed her because his birthday was coming up and even though he'd never admit it he was scared. He didn't think he'd want her with him considering all the pain he would be in. but the longer Miki refused to be around him the more he realized how much he really needed her.

"Why wont she talk to me?" Reid asked Jenna when she had come in his room to find Tyler. She rolled her eyes at him.

"She told me that the other day she informed you of a certain ex girlfriend of yours that we ran into." Jenna said and tried to leave it at that. But Reid was not going to give in.

"What does Ronnie have to do with this?" Reid asked and Jenna groaned in annoyance.

"Everything Reid! She told us…or should I say Pepper and Lacy told us that you and her still talk and that you were with her the day before you and Miki had a fight." Jenna said crossing her arms across her chest. "Now is this investigation over? Because Tyler and I have plans."

"No this is not over!" Reid demanded. "I haven't seen Ronnie in almost three months."

"Don't tell me that." Jenna said putting up her hands. "I am not your guys' mailman."

"She wont even be in the same room with me Jen." Reid said laying down on his bed. "That's why I need you to be my mailman so she'll actually talk to me."

"She's just pissed at you Reid." Jenna said with a shrug. "But she is also scared. She knows your birthday is coming up and she's avoiding you because she thinks that if she stays away then if you do die it wont hurt as much. Just don't tell her I told you that because it will be my neck if you do."

"Thanks Jenna." Reid said with a smile, but the smile was almost sad. If Miki was staying away because she was scared it broke Reid's heart even more. Reid then turned back to Jenna. "Will you tell her that there is a party at my house for my birthday, and that I really want her their. Even if she doesn't talk to me…I just want her there."

"If this wasn't a serious matter I'd say you've gone soft Reid Garwin." Jenna teased. Reid threw a pillow at her but it stopped midair and flew right back at him and hard.

"Damn it Tyler that was so unfair!" Reid said with a laugh. Jenna kissed Tyler on the cheek and stuck her tongue out at Reid.

"My man loves me and will protect me from even the smallest of pillows." Jenna said with a laugh.

The night of Reid's birthday, Jenna found herself in Miki's room while they played Scene it with Brandi and Johnny. It had been a long time since the four friends had just hung out together so they figured that they would have a night just for them. To no ones surprise Miki was kicking all their butts and they knew she was going easy on them.

"Name at least three movies that both star George Clooney and Matt Damon." Johnny asked the question to Miki. Miki sighed as if she was bored and quickly answered the question.

"Ocean's Eleven, Ocean's Twelve, Ocean's Thirteen, Syriana, and Confessions of a Dangerous Mind." Miki replied and the others rolled their eyes. She always went beyond the question.

"Ok miss smarty how many movies have Brad Pitt and George Clooney been in together?" Jenna asked with a smug smile.

"Four and one in pre-production." Miki said and the others rolled their eyes again.

"Do you like live on or something?" Brandi asked. Miki couldn't help but smile. It was her home page on her computer after all.

"Any way I'm getting tired of this game. Lets head over to Reids." Jenna said getting up. The others did the same except for Miki. Jenna knew this was going to take a while. "Come on Miki, Reid really wants you there tonight. You don't even have to talk to him. Just go."

"I don't want to be anywhere near his cheating ass." Miki demanded and Johnny blew up on her.

"Oh my god Miki! You cant seriously think my cousin was telling the truth! I told her that he had a new girlfriend and she went nuts. Apparently she never was over him." Johnny said dragging his friend to her feet. "And besides Reid was with me and the rest of the boys the night before you guys fought. And believe me, if Ronnie was there Caleb and I wouldn't have been."

Miki sighed. She knew what Ronnie said wasn't true. But she figured that it would be easier on her if she believed it. that way if something did happen to Reid when he ascended then she wouldn't feel so bad. She knew it wasn't true though. If something did happen to him she would never get over it.

"Fine, I'll go." Miki said dusting dust bunnies off her bright green sweat suit. "But I'm not changing, or doing my hair or make up."

"It doesn't matter what you look like hun." Brandi said with a smile. "That boy likes you in what ever your wearing."

Miki hid a smile and left the room. The others fallowed knowing she would want to take her car. Sure enough she lead them strait to her mustang. She climbed in and Jenna got in the front with her while the other two squished into the back seat.

When Miki drove up the drive way to the Garwin house hold she took a deep breath. _This is where it all started._ Miki thought. _Please don't let this be where it ends as well._

Miki parked the car and got out. She fell behind the others but not far enough to be able to retreat with out one of them grabbing her. Jenna was the first one to the door. She had just barely rung the door bell when the door flung open and there stood Ronnie. Miki's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the girl. Why was she even at the party. Johnny put his arm around her and lead her past his cousin but not before giving her a piece of his mind.

"Out of all the lives you've ruin, you picked the wrong ones Ronnie." Johnny said bitterly. "I don't know what you are doing here, but if I see you any where near my friends I will tear you up."

"Nice to see you too Johnny." Ronnie said with a smile. She shut the door behind them and walked away. Miki's heart shrunk even more when she walked up behind Reid and wrapped her arms around him. He pushed her away but it wasn't a disgusted push. It was more of a not right now push.

"He doesn't know you are here yet." Johnny told her knowing she had seen the interaction between the two.

"That's not a good thing." Miki said sadly. "If he doesn't know I'm here but knows I'm coming, how does he act when he knows I wont be around."

"Don't do that to yourself Miki." Johnny said forcefully. "He loves you."

Miki pushed herself away from him and made her way to the closest case of beer that she could find. She had gotten half of it down before some one swiped it away from her. she turned to see her brother.

"Not funny Aaron. Give it back." Miki said holding out her hand.

"The twins are here." Aaron said still holding the beer away from her. Miki looked around and sure enough they were standing by Kate and Ronnie who were trying their hardest to get the attention of their ex boyfriends. Miki shook her head. But still put out and insisting hand so Aaron would hand her back her drink.

"Ronnie brought them Miki." Aaron said really starting to annoy his sister even though he didn't realize it. "What are they doing here?"

"Ronnie is after Reid." Miki said grabbing for her beer. He held it farther away from her.

"What do you mean she's after Garwin?" Aaron asked in surprise. "And better yet why aren't you over there claiming him. I thought you two were just so in love."

"Fuck off Aaron." Miki said angrily. Aaron took a step back. He didn't realize that there was trouble in their relationship.

"Wow, wow, wow, hold on a minute? What happened between you two?" Aaron asked and for the first time in a very long time Aaron was concerned for her.

"We had a fight Aaron." Miki said forgetting the beer and leaning up against the table she had danced on at the last party. "Lets just say things weren't as good as I thought I had them."

"He'll come back." Aaron said reassuringly. Miki was surprised. Did Aaron Abbot just say that. With a weak smile Aaron walked away to only be replaced by Tyler.

"We are leaving soon." Tyler said quietly so not to be over heard. "He wants you there."

"If I feel like it I'll be there." Miki said shaking her head and looked over at him. Ronnie had placed her arm around him holding him close with a flirtatious smile on her face. "But right now I'm not feeling it."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. This is the first time since I moved that I've been able to get to a computer that I am allowed to save things to. So I hope you enjoy this! I kind of left a small hint in here for a oneshot I'm going to write about Ronnie. I didn't want to write a whole story on her so that will be up next! Oh and I really do need a beta reader? I'm not sure how to contact them so if you are one and want to help me out let me know! Lol thanks and also thanks for all your reviews I love them**

"So is she coming?" Reid asked when Tyler met them at the hummer. Tyler shrugged. He really wasn't sure if she would show up or not. Reid slammed his hands down on the hood of the truck. "I cant do this with out her there. If I don't… if I don't make it, I don't want to die knowing she still hates me."

"She saw Ronnie hanging on you at the party." Tyler explained. "You should have never invited her."

"I didn't!" Reid almost yelled. "Both her and Kate knew when my birthday was. they also know me well enough to know I would have a party."

"You know they had left us because we told them about how we are. Why cant they stay away from us now." Pogue asked.

"Despite this small snag in your relationships, Reid you have to ascend in fifteen minutes." Caleb said. They boys could tell that he was nervous. "Wee need to leave now if we are going to make it on time."

Knowing Caleb was right the boys quickly jumped in the hummer and took off.

Miki bend down by her car when the hummer rushed past. She had heard the conversation and couldn't help but feel guilty. She was being a complete bitch to Reid. But for some reason something was still telling her that he deserved it.

"Go." Jenna said walking up to her. "He needs you tonight."

Miki shook her head.

"You don't have to forgive him." Jenna said not giving up. "Just be there for him as a friend. Like how you were there for me when you found out I was pregnant with your brothers baby. You were pissed as hell, but you were still there for me. Go be Reid's friend."

Miki looked up at her friend as a tear streaked down her check. "Its not that easy. Its my fault he's the way he is. If I had never made that stupid bet with Ronnie…"

"What are you talking about?" Jenna asked confused.

"Never mind." Miki said sadly. "Its just…I don't want to watch him die."

Jenna was taken back by Miki's reply. She knew Miki was scared for him, but she didn't truly believe her friend had given up all hope on Reid's survival. She took a deep breath. "If he knows you still love him he'll fight to live, but if he believes you've given up on him he'll give up."

Miki turned away. She still didn't know what to do. Her mind was telling her one thing, but her heart was saying another.

Tyler stopped a little ways from the ruins of the old Putnam barn. He looked over at Reid, who looked much paler.

Reid felt his eyes and looked over at his best friend. He knew from the look in his eyes that Tyler didn't believe she would come. Reid looked back at Caleb and Pogue. He inclined his head stepped out of the hummer. They all knew what it meant with out the blonde saying the words. Reid was truly giving up. The three wanted desperately to protest, but there was nothing they would really do. If he had lost the will to fight then his ascending would truly take his life. They watched Reid carefully find his way through the rubbish to the only beam still standing.

"How long does he have?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Three minutes." Caleb and Pogue said at the same time.

"Good thing I'm not late then." All three boys spun around to see Jenna standing only inches behind Tyler. Lovingly she place an arm around him and placed her head under his chin. She was watching the barn carefully. They boys saw nothing at first, but then walking out of no where Miki walked up behind Reid. She had come.

Reid heard movement from behind him. He tensed. He knew Chase was dead but the memory of him was still extremely stuck into Reid's mind.

"Please don't give up." The voice was the sweetest thing he had heard in a very long time. He turned to see Miki.

"You came." Reid said his hole face lit up at the sight of her.

"Only as a friend Reid." Miki said shaking her head. "I cant forgive you. Not yet anyway, but I'm not going to let you give up like this."

Before Reid could answer he was engulfed in a blueish bright light. He rose in the air and slammed into the beam. He let out a painful scream but never once took his eyes off Miki. He could see the pain this was causing her in her eyes, despite her efforts to try and hide it. The pain increased and he let out another painful scream. He could feel himself becoming weaker and weaker.

"Don't you give up Reid!" Miki cried out to him. "Don't you dare give up now."

Reid's body was beginning to slowly slump over.

"No Reid. You have to fight." Miki demanded. "You have to fight it god damn it."

The lights faded away and Reid's body slowly fell to the ground. Mike quickly went to his side. He looked ghostly pale and his breathing was slow.

"Reid open your eyes. Oh please baby open your eyes." Miki said as she angrily beat on his chest. "You promised to stay with me!"

She felt herself being pulled away by two sets off arms as Caleb leaned over his friend. Miki cried into the closest person's arms. By the protectiveness of the person's arms she was guessing it was Tyler. Caleb looked up at the others and shook his head.

"No!" Miki said as her knees went out and she crumbled to the ground. She lost him. The one guy she had given up everything for. Getting a quick grasp on her emotions she walked up to Reid one last time. Caleb backed away but stayed close enough to comfort her if needed. She leaned down and whispered in Reid's ear. "I refuse to let you go."

Her eyes went black and before Caleb could pull her away she placed one hand in Reid's and the other one over his heart.

"Miki you could kill yourself." Caleb protested. He tried again to pull her away but Miki's power was surprisingly strong and she some how had made her powers bond to Reid's body.

"I will not let you leave me." Miki yelled as light flew from both bodies. The others could see nothing. The light was so intense they had no choice but to back away and allow Miki to finish what she started.

"What the hell is she doing Caleb?" Pogue asked holding his arm up to shield his eyes from the light.

"She's trying to save him." Caleb said. Tyler and Pogue turned to him in surprise.

"You mean he was still alive when you checked him!" Tyler said he could believe what Caleb had just said.

"He was but just barely. There was no way we could have save him with out risking our lives like Miki is doing." Caleb said. The light had become weak enough to actually watch what was happening to the two inside it. Caleb didn't like the scene at all. Both Miki and Reid were laying on the ground. Miki wasn't moving.

"We cant loose both of them." Tyler protested. Caleb knew the youngest was right. It would kill the whole group to loose them both, but there was nothing they could do till the light vanished. Slowly but surly the light faded away.

Jenna was the first one to reach her friend. She checked her pulse. "She's breathing!"

She then checked Reids. "And so is Reid, but its very weak."

Caleb picked up Miki while Tyler and Pogue picked up Reid. The group raced to the hummer knowing that both their friends were only inches from death.

Miki woke up to find her brother sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She wasn't surprised to see that he was the only one of her family there. But what really surprised her was that Kira and Ronnie were also in her room. They were laying in the extra bed next to hers, still in their party cloths, facing each other and holding hands like they had fallen asleep praying together.

Miki tried to sit up but found the task very hard to perform. At the movement of her Aaron shot up out of his chair as if he had been bit by something. He looked down at Miki and hugged her as he openly sobbed.

"We thought you were gone." Aaron said as he tightened his hug. "When Jenna called me I was so scared that we had lost you this time."

"Please Aaron." Miki gasped out. "I'm more than happy to see you so concerned for me, but I would really like to breath."

Aaron released her. "Sorry Miki."

The girls in the other bed stirred. Ronnie was the first to notice that Miki was awake. She walked over and gave the girl a hug. Miki was confused as ever. Why was she there in the first place.

"Miki I am so sorry I was such a bitch to you." Ronnie said with a real smile.

"Don't worry about it Ronnie. Bitch is your nature." Miki replied sarcastically. What she really wanted to know was were Reid was. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Aaron replied. Miki couldn't believe it had been two days and Kira and Ronnie were still wearing the same clothes they had worn at Reid's party.

"You have been here with me for two days?" Miki said almost flattered.

"Mik, you're our friend. Despite how much I hate to admit it." Ronnie said with a laugh. Miki held back the urge to snicker. She may believe they were friends, but Miki still hated her.

"Let me go get the others. They really want to see you." Aaron said opening the door. "She's awake."

There seemed to be a stampede of people rushing into the room. First came in Johnny and Brandi then behind them Jenna and Tyler fallowed by Pogue and Caleb. to Miki's surprise the twin's were the next ones to rush in along with Sara and Kate. But who walked in last was the biggest surprise yet. Her father. When she realized he was the last one Miki's heart dropped. Reid was no where to be seen.


	19. Chapter 19

Miki looked up at Tyler knowing his eyes could never lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: sorry it has taken me so long to update! Its killing me not having a computer. And I've got a random question to ask lol how can any girl get ready for the prom that starts in an hour? Yeah that happened to me this weekend because I'm such a good friend to like every one. This guy that I took last year called me up and asked me because he knew I still had like all four prom dresses. Grrr. Well any way back to the story hope you enjoy and sorry its so short**

Miki looked up at Tyler knowing his eyes could never lie. When he realized what she was doing, he turned away. The twins walked over to Ronnie along with Kate. Jenna sat down on Miki's bed and so did Brandi and Johnny. Miki was reminded of a scene from Rent when Angel was sick and every one visited her. the boys stood around looking relieved to see her awake. None of them would look her in the eye.

"You had us scared Green Bean." Tyler said placing a box of skittles down on the night stand.

"Sorry Potato." She replied with a weak smile. She watched Pogue set down a box of Mike and Ikes and couldn't help but laugh.

"Mike and Ikes for my favorite Mike and Ike." Pogue said with a wink. Miki then saw what Caleb set down. A twenty four pack of Mt. Dew. Smiling she turned towards Sarah.

"You better watch this one." Miki informed him. "I might actually try and steal him this time if he keeps this up."

Sarah smiled back. "Not a chance."

Caleb rolled his eyes and the boys stepped back allowing Aaron and his parents to step forward. Miki could tell by the look in her fathers eyes that he was about to blow. And she was right.

"What were you thinking Michelle?" He asked causing the whole room to freeze. Aaron's cheeks turned read. It was bad enough that the son's knew how his father was, but know Kira and all the others knew as well.

"Oh thanks dad." Miki said trying hard not to cry. "I'm lying here in a hospital bed and the only thing you can think about doing is punishing me!"

"Don't you dare get that tone with me young lady." Her father warned.

"Or you will do what?" A voice said from the door. Every one turned to see Paul and Gloria Garwin standing in the doorway. Paul took a step into the room. "What will you do, Henry? You've already made this girls life a living hell."

"Are you questioning the ways I have raised my daughter?" Henry asked angrily. He couldn't believe Paul Garwin would have to nerve to question him in front of others. Especially since he knew all about Paul's powers. But for some reason that fact didn't bother him.

"You have put her and my son threw so much Henry." Gloria said shaking her head. "And to think you've been trying to save her from something she has already become."

Fear struck the man's heart. He knew Gloria well enough to know that there was a secret meaning behind her words. The one thing he had always feared the most was the four boys, and what they could do to his children. He looked at Miki and realized that it was true. She had become one of them.

"I don't ever want you in my house you understand me." Henry said more disappointed than anything. He then turned to his other kids. "I don't want you to sign that she is part of our family. I don't even want her to use our name."

"Good. I think Miki Garwin sounds better anyway." Miki's head shot up when she heard the voice. Their standing in the doorway was Reid. He smiled and walked up to Miki. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered an apology into her ear. He then turned back to Henry. "What do you think Henry? Michelle Natalie Garwin. My Elle."

Henry looked like he was going to be sick. He stomped out of the room fallowed by his wife and the twins. Aaron lingered a moment longer.

"Your still my only sister." Aaron said with a smile. He then turned and fallowed his parents. Miki was not surprised by what he said. He always acted like a big brother when there was some sort of trouble. Miki looked up at Reid and smiled.

"You scared me Reid Garwin. I should kill you for that." Miki said angrily but she couldn't take the smile off her face.

"I'm sorry." He replied kissing my cheek. "When the guys told me what happened…. Miki I thought I had lost you."

"Well now that you two have made up, its time for our girl time." Ronnie said walking up to the bed. She smiled down at me then with so much attitude I thought her head was going to pop off she looked at Reid. "So leave."

"Haven't you caused enough damage for one night?" Reid asked angrily. Ronnie smirked and I knew she was going to make more.

"Who do you think suggested you for me?" Ronnie asked. My heart dropped. I cant believe she was doing this. "It was dear Michelle here."

"Shut it Ronnie." I said but she just laughed.

"Oh, you didn't tell him." She said trying to sound surprised. "Yeah Reid. Your dear little girlfriend here made a bet with me my sophomore year. I think her exact words were 'I bet you my car that you cant get a date with one of the Sons.' Isn't that right Miki."

"I didn't know him back then." I tried to protest but she wasn't having it.

"Oh but if I remember up till the day I stopped getting calls from you, you were still calling a two faced son of a bitch who could burn in hell and you'd never shed a tear." Miki said. Kira placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Drop it Ronnie." Kira said. "We were both in that bet. It wasn't just you. She told both of us that we couldn't get a date with one of them. It was you who took it to far."

"Don't you dare try and pin this on me just because you didn't bag your prize." Ronnie said pushing the girl away from her. "You can all go to hell."

She stomped out of the room fallowed by Kate. Kira rolled her eyes and gave me a hug.

"Be strong girl." Kira said then walked out. I knew Kira could be a bitch but she had a good side not like Ronnie who was full out bitch. I avoided Reid's eyes.

"Miki? Look at me." Reid said. I slowly turned to him. A tear streamed down my face. "I knew about the bet."

"What?" I couldn't believe that he knew.

"Caleb and I got word from some one who over heard you at lunch that day about a week after we started dating them." Reid said softly. "I didn't dump Ronnie when I found out because I was dumb enough to think that she actually cared."

"So you're not mad?" I asked and he shook his head. I sat straight up in bed and wrapped my arms around him brining him into a passionate kiss. The others cheered and blushing I pulled away.

"The doctor wants to check you out but he says that if you make a recover like I did you should be able to leave." Reid said. They called in the doctor and sure enough I was able to go home.


	20. Chapter 20

Miki and Reid were inseparable the next time they were able to go to school

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: Sorry its taken me so long to write this but I really hope you like this new chapter! **

Miki and Reid were inseparable the next time they were able to go to school. They held hands in the hall and snuck in random kisses through out the whole day. They had become the new cutest couple, replacing Sarah and Caleb. Reid and Tyler watched the clock in History. They had three minutes left and those three minutes seemed to be dragging on. the moment the bell did ring both boys jumped to their feet and hurried out the door. They seemed to race down the hallway to the cafeteria, where they were waiting for their girlfriends. They girls had told them that they had a surprise for Tyler.

"Where are they?" Tyler asked. He was extremely nervous.

"Calm down dude, they'll be here." Reid told him.

"You know it." Miki said wrapping her arms around Reid's shoulders and kissing him on the head.

"Oh please say that's Miki and not Caleb or Pogue." Reid teased as he brought his girlfriend down on his lap. "Oh thank god."

"Where's Jenna?" Tyler asked and Miki smiled as Jenna came up behind him, kissed him on the cheek and took a seat on his lap. "So what is this big surprise you have for me?"

Miki and Jenna smiled at each other. Jenna pulled out a paper from her purse and handed it to Tyler. Reid looked at Miki but she avoided his eyes. She wanted to see the look on Tyler's face.

"Is this an?..."Tyler asked then looked up at Jenna. She was beaming ear to ear. "Its an ultrasound."

"Not just any ultrasound." Miki said with a small giggle. "look closer!"

Tyler took a closer look and nearly dropped the paper.

"There are two of them!" Jenna and Miki said in excitement. Tyler put the paper down and hugged Jenna. He had never been so happy in his life. He didn't care that they were not his kids. He'd love them because they were Jenna's. She was a little over three months pregnant and you couldn't even tell she had a baby there unless you knew about it. which sadly to say the whole school did know because the father Aaron Abbot.

"I never saw any one get so happy over a little thing like crab repellant." Aaron said walking up from behind Tyler and Jenna. Reid and Miki quickly got to their feet and stood next to their friends.

"We were celebrating the fact that I am having twins." Jenna spat back. "That is thanks to you."

Aaron was taken back for a moment but Kira came to his rescue like always.

"Well maybe if you would have kept your legs closed this you wouldn't be having his kids and be messing around with him." Kira said making a face at Tyler.

"Oh you did not just go there!" Miki said taking a step forward. Reid and Tyler grabbed her arm but when Reid saw that Aaron stepped in front of Kira he lost it.

"What were you going to do Abbot?" Reid demanded getting in the other boys face. "I'm sick and tired of you putting Miki threw pain. If she was going to fight with Kira I can under stand pulling Kira behind you but stepping in front of her is out of line."

"What the fuck are you going on about Garwin?" Aaron asked. He had a smirk on his face and he knew it was pissing Reid off even more.

"You know god damn well what I meant. You meant to hit your sister for standing up to your sluty ass girlfriend. And I wont have it." Reid demanded. He threw a punch at Aaron that nailed him right in the jaw.

"Reid!" Miki said trying to pull him off her brother. Before she knew it the boys were really going at it and the table they had once been sitting at broke as the boys fell on top of it. "Aaron! Stop it!"

Miki looked around at Tyler for help but he had his hands full with protecting Jenna from a raging Kira. She looked around the crowd before she saw Pogue and Caleb pushing their way threw. Caleb got their first.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked Miki as he tried to catch his breath. by that time Pogue was at his side.

"Aaron wanted to start trouble with Jenna and Tyler and ended up getting a handful of this." Miki explained. Caleb shook his head and grabbed Reid off of Aaron. Soon Pogue was having to help hold Reid back.

"This isn't over Garwin." Aaron said spitting out blood and what looked like a tooth.

"Well it should be." Miki said stepping in between the boys and her brother. "You are as bad as dad. You are not my brother. I want nothing to do with any of you. From now on the only thing I just happen to have in common with you is the last name."

"And that will be changed as well if I have any thing to do with it." Reid said putting his arm around Miki and leading her away. Miki grabbed onto Jenna's arm taking her away from the reach of Kira as the others fallowed. Reid was surprised to find that Miki seemed really weak and she didn't even fight. He soon found out why.

"You used Reid." Caleb said as they sat down in Reid and Tyler's room. Reid looked up at him in surprise. Caleb just shook his head. "Don't give me that look I felt it. that's how I knew there was a fight."

"I did use Caleb." Reid said as he started to stand but Miki pulled him back down on the bed.

"No it was me." Caleb looked at her in surprise.

"What?" No one could believe it. she had never used unless she believed some one was dying more or less Reid. Had she believed that then.

"I sort of purified myself of my fathers blood." Miki said Reid then noticed how pale she had become. "There is some thing you all might not have known about the Abbot family. The real reason why they really hate the covenant. Before my family moved to America they were sort of purifiers. They believed they could purify any one from their evil ways. The reason the Abbot family has always hated yours is because you are witches and in the Abbots eyes, Witches are an evil way. The first Abbots tried to purify one of your ancestors and failed miserably causing the so called to sort of wither away unless the second son would have a second daughter that would be a girl. The gift would be brought back to be used to purify the world and so on and so forth."

"So what your saying is that your family is using you to get rid of us?" Tyler asked and Miki cringed.

"That's they way is was supposes to work. But the problem with their logic is that there is no evil in your magic. And besides I just gave the gift up." Miki said with a sigh. "There was more evil in my family now a days it would have put my ancestors to shame if I used it in the ways that they wanted me to."

"So is that why you avoided them so much?" Jenna asked as she played with Tyler's hair. "You were scared that your family had lost interest in purifying the world and just destroying them."

"Yeah and I was thinking I could really fall for that blond jackass and that would really piss my family off and look what happened." Miki said putting her arms around Reid. "But I'm glad I did."

"Now hang on a minute." Caleb said the group sighed. He had that look like he wasn't done discussing the Miki issue. "If you were purifiers, and there was a chance for you to come back, then why didn't we know about it."

"Because my family never told any one but themselves their family history. They were sort of low and self centered that way." Miki said with a sigh. "Hence My brother and my father whom you've all met."

"The more I learn about you the more and more I fall for you." Reid said burring his head in her hair the others just burst out laughing. They never thought they'd hear those word come form Reid.


	21. Chapter 21

"I got a question for you

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: Don't hate me after this chapter! I promise there is more just stick with it!**

"I got a question for you." Reid said when he and Miki were hanging out in Miki's room. Miki turned to him. she wasn't sure what the question was, but he seemed troubled. "If you were a purifier why did you act like you didn't know we were witches?"

"I honestly didn't believe you guys were." Miki replied sitting down next to him on her bed. "I just thought that my ancestors had made a mistake. That's what really surprised me when I found out. I couldn't believe that my dad had an honest, or at least in his eyes, reason for hating you guys."

"Well I'm glad you aren't like them." Reid said bringing her into his arms. "I would have never known what this love thing felt like."

Miki looked down at her hands. "Reid I know that's not true."

"What?" Reid looked at her in surprise. He had no clue what she was talking about.

"You had been in love once before." Miki said looking up at him. "You had once loved Ronnie."

"Oh come on Miki, do we have to bring her into this?" Reid asked and Miki turned away.

"You don't know how much I know about you to do you?" Miki asked. "Ronnie told me every detail, every kiss you shared, every romantic moment, even your first time. I know all about it Reid. And what I want to know is, do you truly love me, and if you do why don't you treat me like a queen like you did her?"

Reid looked at her like she had smacked him hard across the face. "Miki…I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to answer that."

He stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Miki asked standing up herself. She couldn't believe he was running away from her.

He turned back towards her. "I love you Miki, and know we are both still really young, but I want to give you my name. You need to think about it for a while, and see if you want that as well. When your ready, you come and find me."

"That doesn't answer my question." Miki said walking up to him. she put her hands on his chest and he slowly moved them away.

"When you find out why I love you, and why I treat you different than I did Ronnie. Then you'll understand." Reid said and walked out. Miki watched him leave with a single tear fall from her eye. She couldn't tell if he ha just broken up with her or what he meant. She quickly called up Johnny.

"Hey bebe, what's up?" Johnny asked when he answered. "Uh hang on a moment."

Miki knew someone had walked into the room that he was in because she heard the door. She could also hear Caleb and Tyler so she guessed they were either in Johnny's room or Tylers. It took a minute or so before Johnny got back on the phone.

"I'll be right over. I'll bring Jenna and Brandi." He said and hung up the phone. Miki knew then that the person who had walked in was Reid. Miki laid down on her bed and waited. Her door opened and Johnny came in and sat down next to her while the other two sat down in the two chairs in the room.

"Miki, you know he loves you. Why are you doing this?" Johnny asked. Reid must have told him his side of the story and the fact that he was taking his side before even hearing Miki's made her mad.

"Now listen Johnny." Miki said sitting up on her bed. "I just asked him why he treated me different than he did Ronnie. I know everything that happened between the two of them. She told me everything, just to rub it in that she was winning the bet."

"Why would you want to be treated like Ronnie?" Brandi asked wrinkling up her nose.

"Its not that I want to be treated like her, its that he treated Ronnie like she was the queen of his world. He bought her something every day, he would just randomly show up and do the most incredible romantic things. He was so overly passionate that Ronnie never wanted to leave his side." Miki said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Now don't get me wrong he is very sweet and the perfect guy for me, all I wanted to know was why he didn't do that with me. I know he was in love with Ronnie and I'm just wondering if he loves me as much."

"Miki he loves you so much more than my dumb ass cousin." Johnny said as if he couldn't believe what Miki was saying. "Ronnie broke his heart. She is the reason he became Spencer's play boy. How would you feel if you were in his shoes."

"I've never been in his shoes, so I wouldn't know." Miki said getting a little annoyed. She couldn't see why her friends where taking Reid's side.

"I have Miki." Jenna said sitting next to her friend and taking her hands. "I was once in love with your brother. Then he just ditched me. I was heartbroken, and I'm still not over it. Then here comes Tyler. He's perfect. He's the sweetest guy I have ever met, but I cant fully let him in. I am afraid to be hurt again. I'm sure that's how Reid is feeling right now. Just don't be stupid and make it harder on the both of you."

Miki walked into the auditorium and took a seat in the family section with Gloria and Paul Garwin.

"We miss seeing you around." Gloria said giving the girl a hug. It had been two months since Reid walked out and Miki still hadn't talked to him. but what really surprised her was the fact that he was still waiting for her. She dated some guys but it wasn't the same. Miki was wondering about what Johnny and Jenna said. Reid had been her first love. She wondered if she actually loved him as much as she thought or was it the same feeling Reid had with Ronnie. She couldn't go back to him till she knew for sure.

"How is he?" Miki asked looking down at her hands. Today was graduation day and he had been out of school for a week and a half. She missed seeing him in the hallway or at lunch. It had been odd not seeing him for that long, even though she wasn't talking to him.

"Sad, he misses you a lot." Gloria replied with a weak smile. "I've never seen him this hung up on a girl. After Ronnie had broken up with him he jumped to the next girl with in a couple of days, but with you. He's wishing there is still hope. Please Miki. Don't let this go for much longer. Its wearing on him."

Miki wasn't sure what she meant till she saw him walk down the isle in his graduation robes. He looked tired and aged. He looked over at where his parents sat and smiled when he saw Miki there. He took his seat and waited. When his name was called he went on stage and took his diploma happily. The whole school knew the provost was glad to see him and Aaron gone. They were in the office more than any other student in the school.

All four boys decided to have their party together at an apartment building Miki had never been to. She walked in and was surprised at how nice the place was. It was huge. It had a large living room with a connected kitchen and Miki guessed about three bedrooms. When Jenna saw her she left her boyfriends side and waddled over to her. Jenna was five months pregnant at that time and was huge. Miki gave her friend a hug and then placed her hands on Jenna's stomach.

"Hello there babies." Miki said with a smile.

"So….He graduated." Jenna said and Miki looked down at her feet.

"You don't have to remind me. I am here am I not?" Miki asked and Jenna sighed. She hated watching her friend do this to herself and to Reid.

"You cant keep this up." Jenna said taking Miki's arm and leading her out the balcony. There was a beautiful view from there. "I know you love him. and what ever you have been trying to figure out, you'd better do it soon or he'll be gone forever."

Jenna left Miki standing there and went back in side. Miki knew she was right, but Miki wasn't even sure she had figured out her reasons herself. She turned back to the apartment to see Reid standing in the door way. He smiled weakly and Miki's heart dropped at the sight of him. His eyes were blood shot and his skin seemed to be even pale. It was almost like he had given up.

"I'm glad you came." He said and his voice was weak and scratchy.

"Reid please don't tell me this was all because of me?" she said as a tear streaked down her cheek. Reid looked away. It had been because of her. He hadn't slept well in days and were ever he looked something reminded him of her. He was miserable watching her date other guys. Flirting with them, kissing them, and just being in their arms. It had almost been to much for him. he had been so close to snapping and just picking up the next girl that walked by him but when he was about to, he was told that Miki was single again. She never kept her boyfriends for more than a week. But every time she got a new one Reid's heart broke more.

"I love you Miki. Nothing has changed my mind about that." Reid replied and Miki turned away from him. she couldn't stand seeing him hurting.

"I've decided to live with my uncle this summer and go to school there." Miki said surprising Reid. She was truly giving up on them. "He is getting really sick and my aunt needs help with the kids."

"So is it truly done between us?" Reid asked sadly. Miki just simply nodded..

"Yeah Reid. I believe it is." Miki said and walked away from him. she knew she was breaking both their hearts but she couldn't go back to him. she had to many un answered questions. Until those were answered there would never be a Miki and Reid.


	22. Chapter 22

Miki entered her new room and sighed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: More drama yeah I know. I think the next chapter will be the last one…..Dont quote me on it I know how I want to end this story I'm just not sure what to write in between it. Let me know should I get right to the end or dramatize it some more lol. Please read and review!**

Miki entered her new room and sighed. She left Ipswich with out saying good bye to Caleb, Pogue, Tyler or Reid and she was starting to think that was a bad idea. She missed them even more than she thought she would. She sat down on the bed and started to unpack the bag she had with her. Most of her clothes hadn't come yet but she did have her pictures. The first one she took out was of her and the boys. It was taken the day they took her out of school at the dress shop. Miki was dressed in the black dress with hot pink polka dots all over it. She was standing between Tyler and Reid. It was the first time she had realized the love Reid had in his eyes as he looked at her. She could believe she hadn't seen it before. She truly did miss him. The more she thought about him the more she longs to be in his arms just one last time.

"No Miki." She said to herself. "You were the one that called it off."

"Called what off?" Miki's older cousin said walking into the room. Jake was Joey's older brother and their father was Miki's real mother's brother.

"I broke up with some one that's all." Miki said taking out a picture and smiled. It was of Reid in the Orange tango style dress. Miki lightly touched the picture then placed it on the wall above her bed.

"I'm guessing he would be the one you ditched?" Jake asked sitting on the bed next to her. "I don't know much about him, but by the look in your eye when you looked at that picture, I'd say you still love him."

"He was my first love. Of coarse I'm still in love with him." Miki said with a sigh. "Who ever get over their first love?"

Jake gave Miki a hug. "I think its more than a first love thing. But if you don't see it that way, I cant make you see it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miki asked a little annoyed. She hated being told that breaking up with Reid was a bad idea.

"You'll find out when the times right." Jake said as he started to leave her room. "Just don't let it get past you, because you wont be able to go back and fix it."

Miki though about it for a moment. She finished putting up the rest of her pictures. She was surprised to see how many pictures of her and Reid she actually did bring with her. The last one was at his graduation. Gloria insisted on getting the last picture of them before they went their separate ways. Neither one of them was smiling. Miki was looking at the camera, but Reid was looking down at her. He looked so sad. Miki put that one in her nightstand she couldn't stand seeing Reid look so sad.

Miki walked out of her room and went to find her cousin. She found him sitting on his bed playing his guitar. He looked up and smiled up at her. "Come sit. Improve a song like we used to."

He pushed play on his recorder as he started to play. Miki sat down then started to sing.

"You're the type of boy my parents warned me about. The type of bad boy I could fall in love with. I should have listened. I shouldn't have gotten involved. Now I find my self in love and there is no way out. Now I cry myself to sleep each night. Remembering all we've been through. I got scared and ran away. Now there is no way back. There is no turning back time. There is no changing memories. I'm stuck in love with a boy I shouldn't love." Miki stopped singing and Jake pushed stop on the recorder. He looked at his cousin in awe. What she had just sang had so mush heartache he knew it was something that had actually happened to her.

"Come on. I'm going to take you out." Jake said putting his guitar in its stand. "And there are no buts about it."

Miki smiled sadly up at him. she knew there was no getting out of this one.

Jake lead Miki into his friends house. There were a bunch of people there. The first guy he knew wouldn't play around with Miki's emotions he introduced her to him. His name was Bryan and most of the girls called him the sweetest guy they knew.

"Bryan. I'd like you to meet my cousin Michelle. She'll be going to school with you next year." Jake said pushing Miki in front of him. she was acting very shy.

"Elle huh?" Bryan said and Miki cringed.

"Um just call me Miki. Elle is attached to too many memories." Miki said and Bryan nodded.

"Well Miki, welcome. Have you been here before?" Bryan asked holding out his hand. Miki smiled and took it and he lead her away from Jake.

"Only a couple of times when I was a kid." Miki replied and grabbed for a beer that was sitting on a table but Bryan lead her away from it.

"You don't want one of them. Those are the cheap kind." Bryan said handing her another kind. "This stuff is better."

"I should warn you I'm an extreme light weight. One beer and I'm gone." Miki said and Bryan laughed.

"Then it's a good thing Jake put you in my care. I'm usually the care giver at these kinds of parties." Bryan said and Miki smiled. She could easily find herself falling for this guy. Maybe this is exactly what she needed to get over Reid. By the end of the night Bryan was having to hold on to Miki the whole time. She was wobbling around the kitchen trying to find something to munch on.

"Is some food round here, I smells it!" Miki demanded as she opened up the fridge. "I smells it, an it smellies yummy."

"Come on Miki, I think its time to take you home." Jake said having a hard time standing straight himself.

"Nah man you're wasted too. I'll drive you guys home." Bryan said holding out his hand and Jake reluctantly placed his car keys in his friends hand. Bryan lead them out the door and to Jakes black BMW. He put Miki in the back and Jake sat in the passenger seat.

"Da Stars are bright!" Miki said with a giggle. "Twinkle Twinkle widdle Sta, how I wonda what da hell you ar. Hehehe arrrrr."

"What the hell did you let her drink?" Jake asked looking back at his cousin. She was holding her sides and rolling back and forth in the back seat laughing her head off.

"One beer dude." Bryan said with a laugh. "She told me she was an extreme light weight. I just didn't think she was that extreme."

"From no on she only gets nonalcoholic beverages." Jake said holding his head as Bryan took a quick turn into Jake's driveway.

Bryan turned of the car and quickly went to help Jake get Miki out of the car, which wasn't easy considering she had worn her Heeleys, with the wheels in them of coarse. The moment her feet hit the side walk she slipped backwards into Bryan's arms.

"Shhhh, quite we no want to wake up Uncle Larry James Houser." Miki said holding her finger to her lips.

"Well then take your shoes off." Bryan insisted and Miki shook her head. "Well of coarse not."

"I can walk see." Miki said trying it on her own and once again slipped and fell into Bryan's arms. "I said hush."

"Miki we aren't making any noise." Jake said getting annoyed with his cousin. "You're the one falling every two seconds."

"Still, we have to be shhhh. Dat way your Daddy don send me back to Ipswich wid dat man of sexiness. With does blue eyes, dat smile, his blond hair….I wanna go home!" Miki wailed. She started to cry. Bryan quickly turned her around to face him and pressed his lips to hers. Miki stopped crying at once and wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer and increasing the intensity of the kiss. Miki pulled away and wiped off her mouth with he sleeve. "Well that just changed my mind."

Bryan blushed as he helped Miki to the door. Jake just stood their dumb founded. He had never expected something like that from Bryan. Jake helped Miki into the door and before he could shut it Miki slammed it open again. She pulled Bryan into one last kiss.

"You bedder call me morrow or I will hunt your fine ass down." Miki said then shut the door behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

Bryan and Miki lasted through the summer and Miki couldn't be happier

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: I didn't put to much drama in this chapter but bam you wont believe the ending. I'm adding some more chapters instead of making the next one the end like I thought I would so Read and Review!! Tell me what you think**

Bryan and Miki lasted through the summer and Miki couldn't be happier. Still Bryan couldn't make her completely happy and he knew it was because her heart still belonged to some one else. They were laying on park benches in the city park. They were right across the side walk from each other talking about what they thought school would be like since it was only a couple weeks away.

Miki thought of Jenna. She was eight months and three weeks pregnant. Miki couldn't stand not being there for her best friend. Knowing that the babies were her brothers. Jenna sent pictured almost every week of how big she was getting and each time Tyler was in the picture with her. He was either kissing her forehead, kissing her stomach or hugging her close to him. In one picture she noticed that Reid had taken the picture because he caught his reflection in the mirror. But his refection wasn't the only one she saw. There was a girl holding on to his arm but she couldn't tell who the girl was because the flash was hiding her face. It broke her heart to actually see another girl next to him, but she was the one who called it off so she couldn't complain.

"Elle?" Bryan said bringing Miki out of her day dream. She looked over at him with a goofy smile on her face. "I would give anything to be the person who made you smile like that."

Miki got up from the bench and walked over to him. She swung one leg over him and seductively sat down upon him. she flipped her hair back behind her and slowly leaned down and kissed him. "You did put that smile on my face."

Bryan placed his hands on her hips and squeezed them. "Why do you have to be so tempting. What I wouldn't do right now just to slam you on your back and….ummm."

"Bryan! There are little kids around here." Miki teased kissing him again.

"Yes there are, but there aren't any in my room." Bryan said wiggling his eyebrows. "And neither are the parents."

"Mmm, I like the way you're talking." Miki said standing up and pulling Bryan to his feet. Bryan was the first guy she had been with in that way. He was sweet, passionate, and good for being her first. Bryan put his arms around her and started to lead her towards his car. Miki's phone started ringing and she froze. Bryan sighed when he heard the ringer

_When I go out_

_I play in the street_

_I get hit by cars_

_I make mash potatoes_

_I get hit by cars._

"Hello?" Miki answered excitedly.

"It's happening! Jenna's having the twin! Come as soon as you can!" Tyler said then hung up. Miki hung up and squealed. She gave Bryan a hug.

"Sorry but there has been a change of plans." Miki said with a huge smile. "What do you say about coming with me to Ipswich?"

"That depends." Bryan said hugging her close to him. Miki smiled and kissed him. "I like that answer."

They both raced to the car and took off. Miki called Jake on the way and explained that she wouldn't be back for a while and explained what was going on. Jake didn't seem to happy that she had just left with out going back home but he let it slide and said he'd tell his dad.

When they got to the Ipswich hospital Miki raced into the waiting room while Bryan parked the car. Every one was there. And Miki was almost trampled on while her friends surrounded her in one large hug. The only ones that were not there where Tyler and Reid.

"It's so good to see you again." Sarah said as Caleb put his arm around her. Miki smiled. It was good to see that they were still going strong.

"I know, I've missed you all so much." Miki said with a smile. "So how's Jenna?"

"Still in labor." Johnny said with a sign. "Tyler came out once to update us about an hour ago and he looked scared."

"She wants you in there with her." Brandi said leading Miki towards the nurses station.

"Ma'am this is Miki. Jenna Kisler asked for her." Brandi said and the nurse nodded. She quickly raced Miki into the delivery room throwing the protective cover she was to wear. Miki quickly put it on and walked into the room.

Miki!" Jenna screamed when she walked in. Miki quickly raced to her friends side and took her hand. Tyler was on the other side and smiled at her. He looked scared out of his wits.

"Hey Jen Jen, you didn't think I'd miss this did you?" Miki asked and Jenna tried to smile despite her pain.

"Reid put that camera back up. We wan to capture all of this!" Tyler demanded and Miki froze. She slowly turned and sure enough there he was. Reid Garwin holding up a video camera and looking shocked to see Miki. Miki was the first one to snap out it.

"Long time no see Garwin." Miki said with a smile. "How's life been treating you?"

Reid was about to answer when Jenna let out a very painful cry. All attention was brought back to her. The doctor looked at one of the nurses and nodded.

"It's time." He said then looked up at Jenna. "Ok Jenna, its time to push. I know this is very painful but you've got to work with me ok."

"I cant." Jenna said as a tear streaked down her face.

"Oh Jenna, yes you can." Miki said with a smile. she kept a hold of Jenna's hand and petted Jenna's hair with her free hand. "Remember what we always used to say?"

"Never give up till its done." Jenna said still not pushing.

"That applies here. You don't give up till you are holding those babies in your arms." Miki said calmly. "Now push."

Jenna nodded and started to work with the doctor. Tyler looked at Miki gratefully and mouthed the words thank you. Miki just nodded back. The first baby was out and the doctor quickly handed the crying child to the nurse after cutting the cord. It took a long time for the other on to come but when it did the doctor looked over at Tyler.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" He asked. Tyler looked at Jenna who nodded. Tyler looked back at the doctor and nodded as well. The doctor showed him were to cut and he did it with no problem. The moment the baby was free from the cord he passed it off to the other nurse. "They are going to clean them up and you will be able to see them soon."

When they were wrapped up in their blankets the nurse brought them to Tyler and Jenna. They were two beautiful baby boys.

"What are their names?" Miki asked smiling down at the one Jenna was holding.

"Michael and Daniel." Jenna said handing Miki the one she said was Michael. "Named after the god parents."

Miki looked up at her in surprise. She knew that Reid's middle name was Daniel. But she was a little slow to figure out who Michael was named after. Reid was the only one that caught her confusion.

"Michael is the masculine form of Michelle." Reid informed her and Miki looked down at Jenna.

"Me?" Miki asked and Jenna smiled.

"Who else would we want to be the god parents of our kids, but our best friends." Jenna said. Reid walked out of the room to go get the others and the room became some what awkward. Miki knew there was something Jenna and Tyler wanted to say but didn't. Reid returned with Ronnie under his arm and the others fallowing. Seeing Ronnie with him caught Miki way off guard. But what really got her was the large diamond on Ronnie's ring finger.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.**

**AN: My computer broke down so I'm back to writing on some one else's for a while. I believe the next chapter will be the last…but I've said that since like chapter 19 so we will see. Lol. And just a warning there is a mild sex scene in this chapter. Please Read and Reivew.**

Miki couldn't believe what she was seeing. After all Ronnie had put Reid through, he had gotten back together with her. Miki looked over at Jenna and Tyler. They both gave her sympathetic looks. She looked around the room and everyone but Ronnie and Reid gave her the same look.

"Miki!" Bryan called from out side the room. She turned to see a security guard trying to pull him away.

"It ok. He's with me." Miki said and the guard let Bryan go. He walked up to Miki and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arm around her waist and Miki smiled up at him. She moved the blanket away from Michael's face so Bryan could see him better. "Isn't he the cutest."

"He is." Bryan said smiling down at the baby. He hugged Miki closer to him then whispered softly in her ear. "But your babies will be even cuter."

"Who's he?" Reid asked sounding a little annoyed. Miki smiled up at Reid.

"This is Bryan. My boyfriend." Miki said and the other's mouths dropped open. They had all talked to Miki almost everyday since she left and she never once mentioned that she had a boyfriend. Or that she was so close to him.

"We met at a party." Bryan said smiling down at Miki. "Her cousin introduced us, and I ended up having to watch after her that whole night."

"Bryan." Miki said with a laugh. "Believe me they don't want to hear the story."

"No Bryan." Reid said crossing his arms across his chest. "Go on. Tell us all about it."

Bryan looked at Miki, asking if it was alright to go on, but she was not looking at him. She was glaring at Reid. Bryan didn't know the stories about any of her friends there in Ipswich. She rarely spoke of them. Deciding Miki wouldn't mind Bryan went on. "Well she got plastered and I ended up having to take her and her cousin, Jake, home. She started rambling on about how she had to be quite because she didn't want to be sent back here, because some guy was here and then I just kissed her. That was it. We've been dating ever since."

"I was not rambling on about not wanting to see a guy that lives here." Miki protested. She avoided Reid's eye at all cost.

"Actually I think your exact words were man of sexiness." Bryan teased. Miki couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you remember every thing I say?" She asked and he nodded. The others couldn't believe it. Miki was acting love struck around this guy. They automatically started to hate him. They didn't want Miki to be happy with him. They wanted her to get back together with Reid so he would make the biggest mistake by marrying Ronnie. Miki handed Michael back to Jenna.

"We'll we are going to have to go." Miki said sadly. "We should get back before dark. He's a terrible night driver."

"Only because you're blaring the music and randomly screaming deer." Bryan protested.

"I only do it to check out your breaks." Miki said with a smile as she grabbed his hand.

"Why don't you stay at my place." Reid said surprising every one. "My parents would love to see you again. And there really isn't any reason for you to go. I mean Jenna will need you for awhile."

"Oh I don't know Reid." Miki said then looked at Bryan for help but received none. She couldn't complain. It was her own fault she had never told him about Reid.

"I don't think it sounds like a bad idea. I mean my parents are out of town till next week." Bryan said and Miki forced a smile. She looked at Reid and just nodded. He was up to something and Miki wasn't liking it one bit.

As they pulled up to the Garwin's house Gloria was waiting for her. Miki got out of the car and rushed over to her and embraced her. She never realized how close she had gotten with Reid's parents till she left.

"Oh Miki darling, its so good to see you again." She said then gave a fake smile towards Bryan. "And who is this fine looking young man."

"Uh…its my boyfriend, Bryan." Miki said. She knew it would be awkward but Gloria took the news well. "Well I'm glad you found some one good. But I must say you and Reid were so much cuter together."

"Thanks Gloria." Miki said grabbing onto Bryan's arm and leading him into the house. She wasn't sure if he had heard what Gloria had said, but he really wanted to go some where private just incase he did. She went to the guest room where She had woke up the night of Reid's party.

"You used to date the guy who invited us here?" Bryan asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah. It's complicated and I really don't want to talk about it." Miki said laying down on the bed. Bryan laid down beside her and brought her close. He lightly kissed her neck and ran his hand up her side. She smiled to herself as she flipped him on his back and straddled him. "This would be the wrong time, considering its my ex-boyfriends house, but I'm willing to make an exception for you."

Bryan smiled and just as he raised her shirt over her head the bedroom door swung open. Miki turned to see and angry looking Reid. Quickly she put he shirt back on and got off Bryan.

"What the hell?" Reid asked angrily.

"It's called a make out session Reid." Miki said bitterly. "I'm very sure you know what those are."

"But in my house?" Reid asked disgusted.

"Oh don't give me that. I know for a fact you used to bring girls to one of the guy's houses when their parents weren't home and yours were." Miki spat back at him. "I've heard about them all."

"I need to speak to you." Reid demanded. Both Miki and Bryan stood up. "Alone."

Miki put her hand up towards Bryan to tell him that it was ok. She walked out of the room and fallowed Reid farther down the hall.

"Miki, please don't do any of that stuff while your staying here." He said calmly. Miki looked at him and could see the hurt in his eyes. "Just….please."

He turned and walked away. Miki couldn't believe it. Even though he was engaged to another girl, he still loved her. She went back into the room and Bryan wrapped his arms around her.

"Not now." She said pushing him lightly away. "Not here."

That night Miki woke up in the middle of the night feeling like something was wrong. She got out of bed with out waking Bryan and headed out side. She didn't know where she was going but for some reason her feet did. She found herself at a clearing with one large rock in the middle. Sitting on the rock was some one very familiar to her. She climbed up and took a seat next to him.

"Some things bothering you. I can feel it." Miki said looking into his sad blue eyes.

"I don't under stand any thing any more." Reid said shaking his head. "I mean I got back together with Ronnie after you left because I thought it would take away some of the pain. It only made it worse. Then I see you with him and….I just want to hurt him for being with you."

"No killing him, hurting him or accidentally cause him bodily harm." Miki playfully warned. Reid gave her a look that said he was in no mood to mess around. "Sorry, go on."

"Then you say you felt something was wrong." Reid said looking down at his hands. "I was trying to reach the others for hours and I've drifted away from them. I didn't even try to reach you, but I did."

"I know I don't get that either." Miki said wiggling her nose. "I could feel your pain. It woke me up."

"Sorry." Reid said.

"Don't be." Miki said playfully nudging him. "I'm always there for a friend in need."

Reid looked at her and Miki wished he hadn't. She could feel his heart break just by looking into his eyes. "Just friends?"

"Good movie." Miki said with a smile. "Yeah just friends. I love Bryan, and I don't want to hurt him."

"Are you sure you love him?" Reid asked. "When its your first time being with some one it can feel like love, but actually it's the thrill of that first time. That's how I felt with Ronnie."

"Ronnie was your first time?" Miki said. She couldn't believe it. She knew his reputation.

"Ronnie made me the way I am now." Reid said honestly. "She used me and it broke me. That's why I never treated you like her. I know you would never do that to me and I love you so much more than I could ever love her."

Miki looked away from him. He turned her back towards him. "Please, let me prove it to you. Let me prove that its just the thrill. Let me show you the real thing."

Miki knew she should have said no, but looking into his eyes she couldn't even answer him. Slowly he inched closer to her till their lips met. Miki didn't pull away but let herself be drawn into the moment. He took his time undressing her. He didn't know if this would be the last time for them and he wanted to remember every detail. When they were both naked on the rock Reid slowly climbed on top of her and kissed her sweetly.

"Is this still ok?" He asked. Miki bit her bottom lip and nodded. Reid smiled as he entered her. Miki was completely lost in the moment. Every movement he made was for her. Every word that came out of his mouth was for her. His hands moved over her body but not greedily, he seemed to be memorizing her so he would never forget. It wasn't like that with Bryan. He guided her where he wanted her not caring if it pleased her. He always grabbed at her some times making her uncomfortable and he never said anything sweet to her. It was always some thing dirty. What Reid was doing to her was pure love.

When they were done Reid kissed her forehead. "I love you Elle."

Miki's conscience kicked in and she quickly started to grab her clothes and put them on. She couldn't believe she had just cheated on Bryan. She had never cheated in her entire life.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked.

"I'm sorry Reid. But this was a very bad idea." Miki said as a tear streaked down her face. "I'm with Bryan and you're with Ronnie. This was wrong."

"Miki, please….Don't." Reid protested but he knew he wasn't going to win. She was going to break his heart once more. "I'm getting married tomorrow Miki. That's why I wanted you to stay. I was hoping you'd say no don't marry her. I still love you. Or something like that. Please. Come to the wedding."

"I'm sorry Reid." Miki replied as she wiped away her tears. "Bryan and I are leaving when I get back to the house. I will miss you. And there will always be a place in my heart where an us will always be."

With that Miki raced back to the house sobbing. Not because of what she had just done, but because she was really loosing him.


	25. Chapter 25

When Miki got to the room, she saw that Bryan was fully dressed and was sitting up on the side of the bed, his back facing her

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.**

**AN: Ok so the next chapter is going to be the last one lol, but I'm sure I'll have a sequel coming out soon. It may be a while though. I still don't have my computer back yet. So tell me what you think! Read and Review please!**

When Miki got to the room, she saw that Bryan was fully dressed and was sitting up on the side of the bed, his back facing her. She didn't know what he was doing up considering it was about 3 in the morning. She walked up to the bed and crawled across to him. When she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he lightly pushed them away. That's when Miki knew something was wrong.

"Bryan?" She asked and he slowly turned around to face her. His cheeks were wet from crying and his eyes were blood shot. "Bryan what's wrong?"

"Why?" Bryan asked shaking his head. "Why now? Why him?"

"What are you talking about?" Miki asked but she still wondered if he had seen something. Bryan just pointed out the window and Miki gasped. There was a perfect view of the clearing where Reid and I had been. Bryan must have seen everything. Miki stood up and walked around into Bryan's arms. She kissed his forehead and hugged him close to her. "It was a stupid mistake. I should never have trusted myself with him alone. Come on. I want to go home."

"Then go." Bryan said shaking his head. "Take my car. I'll find another way back."

"No." Miki said kissing his forehead. "I want to go home with you."

Reid's heart dropped at the sound of her words as he listened to the conversation out side the bedroom door. He had forgotten that the room they were staying in had a perfect view of the clearing and he kicked himself for not thinking about that before. Now Miki was going to believe that he had purposely done that to her. but it wasn't true. Reid still loved Miki with all of his heart. He would never do something like that to hurt her. but he did find out some thing he had wanted to know since she left. She was still in love with him. Or at least she still cared for him. That was the only way she could have felt his troubling heart. His friends had drifted away from him since the day he purposed to Ronnie. Before Jenna had the twins, the others had only talked to him maybe twice in the months since Miki left. They knew it was Miki who had broken it of for a stupid reason, but they blamed Reid for not fighting harder for her. Instead, he just gave up and went back to the first girl that broke his heart.

Reid walked away from the door only to hear it open behind him. He turned to see Bryan and Miki hand in hand. Reid looked down at the floor and slowly started to walk back up the stairs.

"I thought you were getting married?" Bryan called after him coldly. Miki pulled on Bryan's arm in protest but he ignored her. "Or cant you stand being a one girl man. You just had to go after mine didn't you? I know all about you Reid Garwin. Every girl in my school talks about you. The infamous Reid Garwin of Ipswich. The playboy of Massachusetts. Just stay away from my girl."

"Bryan." Miki warned. "Come on. lets just go."

"No, I want to hear what makes him so special?" Bryan said pulling his arm out of Miki's grasp. "What makes Reid Garwin tick? Why he believes he can just try and take my girl from me."

"Her name is Michelle." Reid said angrily. He took a step down from the stairs. "And she can make her own decisions. You have no fucking clue what we had been through together….Just get him the hell out of here Miki."

Miki grabbed Bryan's arm but yet again, he pulled away from her almost knocking her down. Reid's eyes flared with rage as he took another step down the stairs. It was taking all of his self-control not to beat the shit out of him.

"No Reid." Miki warned stepping in between Reid and her boyfriend. She knew Reid could have a temper and she had seen what happened the last time some one almost hit her. She turned back towards Bryan and put her hands on his chest. "Please Bryan, just drop it. this isn't your house don't start trouble here. Come on. lets just go."

Bryan's eyes softened as he looked into Miki's eyes and Reid looked away. He remembered when Miki could make him look at her in the same way. Bryan nodded and put his arm around her.

"Later Garwin." Bryan said. He couldn't help but test the boy one more time. He knew there was something between Miki and him. The only thing he could tell was that Reid was in love with Miki and if Bryan could rub it in that she was with him, he was not going to give up the chance.

When Miki and Bryan had left Reid's parents came out of the shadows. Reid's knees collapsed under him and Gloria raced to his side.

"Reid! Honey what's wrong?" Gloria asked he looked so weak. Paul stood up at the top of the stairs. His hands over his mouth as he shook his head violently.

"I know you love her Reid, but it's not worth all of this." Paul protested.

"What?" Gloria asked worriedly. "What is he doing?"

"He's giving up." Paul said going to his son's side. "He's no longer fighting the seduction of the power. He's letting it take over him."

Gloria stood up and quickly raced out of the house. She didn't pause when she saw Bryan's car start to drive off. "No! Miki, please you cant go like this. Please help us."

Miki could feel the power of some one using and it was strong enough to make her nauseous. She looked in the rear view mirror to see Gloria running after the car bare foot on the gravel. Something was terribly wrong. "Bryan, stop the car."

Bryan didn't listen to her and was almost ran over by Tyler's Hummer racing into the driveway, it was soon fallowed by Caleb's mustang and Pogue's bike. Miki looked behind her and saw the boys jump out of their vehicles not even worrying if they were still running. Caleb reached the distraught Gloria first. She said some thing to him and soon Caleb was glaring at the Bryan's car.

**He's dying Michelle.** Miki knew that voice. It wasn't any of the boys. It was Paul. The sound of pleading in his words brought tears to her eyes.

"God damn it Bryan stop this car." Miki demanded as she started to open her door.

Bryan stopped the car at once. He knew she was about to jump out if he didn't.

"Stay here. I'll be back." Miki said as she raced to the house. When she saw the scene in front of her she knew it was really bad this time. Paul held his son close to him begging him to stop. Gloria held on to his hand as tears streamed down her face. She didn't even seem to notices the bottom of her feet were cut up and bleeding. Caleb, Tyler and Pogue stood on the landing unable to say anything but by the concentration on their faces they were trying to reach Reid. Miki didn't say anything to the others and she didn't walk up the stairs. She concentrated on Reid. She whispered to him with her mind and soon Reid took a gasp of air. He looked past his friends down to the first level to where Miki was standing. A tear streaked down her face.

"I warned you to never do that to me again Reid Daniel Grawin." Miki cried. "And this is the last time. Don't you ever scare me like this again. I'm not worth it."

She turned and walked away. The others hadn't even known she was there till she spoke.

**Thank you**. Paul said in her mind. Miki knew she didn't have to reply. He knew she had done it for him and Gloria.

The next day Miki woke up curled up next to Bryan's warm body. When they had gotten back Miki was so warn from using that she could hardly stand on her own. Bryan took her to his room and laid her down. That's all he could do at that moment. He couldn't ask her what had happened that night.

"So what is with you and that Garwin kid." Bryan asked when he saw that she was awake.

"Well I was dating this guy who had hated Reid and his friends and my family has hated Reid and his friends for centuries so it was like a mortal sin to even talk to him. Then one night at a party that my brother had taken me to Reid and his friend looked after me that whole night and well we became good friends. Later on I started to have feelings for him and he then sort of just admitted his love for me." Miki said holding back tears from the memories. "My dad stopped tuition at Spencer and Reid's parents helped pay the rest of it so I could stay at school for the rest of the year. Then there was an accident and Reid saved my life and then after two more accidents I saved his. We were inseparable for a while. I then got mad at him for the most stupid reason and wala here I am."

"I have a feeling that is only part of it." Bryan said knowing he was pushing her buttons.

"Well its as much as you'll ever get out of me that's for sure. There's to much pain in repeating anything else." Miki said sitting up on the bed and kissing his forehead.

"And who's the girl he's marrying. I kind of got a vibe off of you yesterday that you know her." Bryan asked and by the look on Miki's face she didn't care for the girl much either.

"She's the one that made Reid the way he is. She was his first everything. She's also what we fought about before when I called it off between us." Miki said bitterly.

"Not to sound selfish or anything, but I'm glad she did break you to up." Bryan said rolling on top of her. "Cause if she didn't you wouldn't be here with me right now."

He kissed her hungrily and his hands began to grope her body as usual. Miki pushed him off.

"What is it." He asked and Miki shook her head. Reid had been right. She got up and quickly put on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Bryan asked looking very disappointed.

"Ipswich." Miki said. "I have to stop a wedding."

The next three words that came out of Bryan's lips were the three words she didn't want to hear right then.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant**

**AN: I know this ending chapter is very short but you'll just have to wait for the sequel! So tell me what you think!**

"Its too late." Bryan said getting to his feet. Miki froze then looked up at the clock. It was four in the afternoon. The wedding was to have happened at two. Miki's heart sank. How could she have been so stupid. Why had it taken so long for her to realize that she truly loved Reid. She had known it. she just was to scared to admit it and now she lost him. Miki went to her knees and put her head in her hands. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Miki…I'm…I'm sorry." Bryan said walking up to her. Miki shook her head and lightly pushed him away.

"I want to go home." Miki sobbed. Bryan said nothing but helped her to her feet and out to his car. She cried all the way to her uncle's house and up to her room. She curled up into a ball and just cried. She knew she must have been sending her feelings to the others because soon her phone started to ring. She ignored all four boy's calls. Then Jenna, Brandi, Johnny, and her brother started to call. She ignored them as well. she didn't want their pity. She was the one that screwed up.

**Miki? **It was Paul.

**I'm fine. Tell the others as well.** Miki replied

**No your not. **Paul retorted. She could hear the worry in his words. **I could feel your pain as well as the other boys fathers.**

**I said I'm fine. Just a little trouble with Bryan.** Miki lied. She couldn't tell him the truth. Not the father of the man she loved and lost. He didn't reply back and Miki was relieved. She just wanted to be left alone.

Miki stayed in her room for the next two days. She only got up to use the restroom. She was also still in the same clothes she had warn when Michael and Daniel were born. She didn't want to change. She could still smell Reid's cologne on them. Even though the smell was slowly fading away she wouldn't take them off.

Miki turned on her Avril cd and pushed repeat on the song When Your Gone. It didn't help her any, but the song helped her remember him. She curled up into a ball once more and placed the shirt over her nose so she could smell him. After When Your Gone played for about the sixth time it mysteriously chanced to Keep Holding On. Confused Miki turned around and froze. She had to blink a couple of times to make sure what she was seeing wasn't a dream. Sure enough there he stood by the CD player, with that smirk she knew all to well.

"And I thought I was bad." Reid said walking to her with his hands in his jean's pockets. "Your still in the same clothes I last saw you in."

"Yeah well, it's the only think I have left that smells like you." Miki said then kicked herself for saying it. Reid smirked and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Why not just cuddle up to the real deal?" Reid said with a smile. Miki rolled her eyes. Even when he was a married man he was a terrible flirt.

"Wouldn't Ronnie have a problem with that?" Miki asked. Reid took his hands out of his pockets and his smile grew. There was no ring anywhere in sight.

**Reid's Wedding **

Reid stood at the front of the church feeling extremely wrong. Every aspect of the wedding seemed wrong. First of all because of Ronnie's protest Aaron was his best man. That would never happen if he had just fought harder for some one else. The music started and Reid held his breath. the flower girl and ring bearer where the first one's to walk down the isle. The little girl and boy were only about three. She had on a hot pink dress and the boy had on a black tux with a hot pink vest. He still didn't know how Ronnie convinced him that hot pink would be the wedding color.

The next ones down the isle were Kate and Aaron. Then came Ronnie's cousin Kristy and Tyler, then Lacy and Pogue and then Pepper and Caleb. Miki's family were all there but she was still no where in sight. Soon the dreadful wedding march was playing and Reid knew this was it. The doors to the back of the church opened and there was Ronnie, being escorted by her father. She looked beautiful but Reid didn't seem to notice. His mind was else were. He didn't even recall Ronnie walking up to him, taking his hand and together they walked up to face the priest.

"This is so stupid." Some one called from Ronnie's guest's side of the church. Reid turned around to see who spoke and was completely taken back.

"Now listen boy." Henry Abbot said walking up to the front of the church. "I cant let you marry this woman. I know I have been a complete ass to you and to my daughter, but she gave up so much to be with you. If that's not true love I don't know what is."

"Listen Henry, I'm glad for your concern but Miki broke it off with me. She told me to move on and I am." Reid said. He knew the words where a lie, but he couldn't get his heart broken again.

"Garwin, Miki's and Abbot no matter how hard she tries to deny it." Aaron said and Ronnie looked like she was about ready to slap him. "We're a little slow with the love thing. I have many examples…lets say my dad loving your mom in high school, me and Jenna when I was scared to be a father, and….well you get the picture."

"Lets take a vote." Tyler said stepping into the conversation. "Who doesn't want Reid to marry Ronnie?"

All of Reid's guest raised their hands. Reid couldn't help but smirk. He turned to Ronnie and simply shrugged. "I guess the wedding is off."


End file.
